Starman :The Invasion
by mrwiseman-2
Summary: Over a year and a half after the end of the TV series…Scientific readings at the FSA make George Fox to believe that more of Paul's 'kind' are preparing to invade earth. , California. Paul is assigned to photograph the desert for the real Paul Forrester's friend and magazine publisher Marcia Davenport. While trying to encourage Marcia, lights are seen in the desert...


Starman: The Invasion Part 1

_Over a year and a half after the end of the TV series…Scientific readings at the FSA make George Fox to believe that more of Paul's 'kind' are preparing to invade earth. At the same time Paul and Scott head to Palmetto Desert, California. Paul is assigned to photograph the desert for the real Paul Forrester's friend and magazine publisher Marcia Davenport. While trying to encourage Marcia, lights are seen in the desert. Will Scott and Paul discover that they are no longer alone?_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END OF STORY_

_STARMANSTARMANSTARMANSTARMAN STARMANSTARMANSTARMANSTARMAN STARMANSTARMANSTARMANSTARMAN STARMAN_

The early morning sunshine illuminated the warm desert landscape. Paul was behind the wheel of aged blue sedan as he and Scott made their way farther onto the awakening desert. It was a beautiful June morning. Seventeen year old Scott Hayden looked around with a mix of eagerness and anxiety. Paul smiled. It was always how Scott looked as they made their way from one place to another. Wonder and fear always went hand in hand in his son's life.

Yet here they were again, traveling to a new place for work. Liz Baines had sent them on this job, and for once they hadn't had to run from a pursuing George Fox. In fact they hadn't had a close call for 3 months. None the less, anxiety always mixed with excitement whenever they went to a new assignment. There was always the fear that any job could be a trap laid by Fox.

Paul looked at Scott again. He had grown up from the 14 year old that had begun this quest to find his mother. Scott had just turned 17 a few weeks ago, and Paul was fascinated with his son's mix of adult and child like ways. He always was grown up beyond his years, but lately he had started working to help as he called "do his part."

The jobs Scott had taken had shown him to be hardworking and responsible. When they could get Scott in school, he excelled. He had taken another grade level test and would be entering his 12th grade year of school in the fall. Scott already talked of taking college courses. Paul had no doubt Scott would excel at college too. Paul was proud. Paul smiled again, but this time Scott caught him.

"What?" Scott asked recognizing his dad's fatherly look.

"I was thinking that you are growing up. I was thinking that I liked how you were growing up." Paul said matter of fact.

"On the run from dangerous government agents who want to dissect us and put us under a microscope," Scott replied with a chuckle. Paul could tell he was purposely misunderstanding his comment.

"No I was thinking I like the man you are becoming."

Scott smiled. After more than two years he had grown use to his dad's open expressions of sentimentality.

"I like how you are growing up too," Scott said with humor in his voice. In truth, upon occasion, Scott was the adult in their father and son relationship. At times, the world still surprised the alien in Paul. Scott still acted as guide to everything from the Beatles to everyday colloquialisms. Paul on the other hand continued to help Scott understand what he was on the inside. Scott continued to master the sphere, and had great ability. There was still, however, much for both of them to learn.

"So tell me about this new job," Scott inquired.

"Liz said that I was requested by a Marcia Davenport. She is to publish a magazine about nature and wanted me to take pictures of the desert for a few days. I think Paul Forrester and she were...'friends,'" Paul said pausing at the word 'friends.' The real Paul Forrester had left a string of both grateful and spurned lovers across the country. They hoped that Marcia wasn't the hostile and unforgiving type.

"There isn't much out here," observed Scott, "Where are we going to be staying?"

"Marcia told Liz that there was a small house in the very small town of Palmetto Desert," Paul answered.

"Small…Very small," Scott replied with a worried tone.

Paul noticed Scott's tone and asked, "What worries you?"

Scott looked at him and said, "Small…means easy for Fox to surround and conquer. Are we sure this isn't a trap."

Paul looked thoughtful, and said, "Liz has never sent us to a trap."

Scott turned his eyes back toward the desert landscape and stated flatly, "I hope this isn't the first time."

Palmetto Desert, California….

Paul and Scott soon discovered that Palmetto Desert was very small. It consisted of one main street that contained a church, saloon, ramshackle grocery store and gas station, ancient hotel/restaurant, and a sheriff's office. There were a few side streets with sparsely placed houses. They all looked dust covered and lonely with not tree or lawn in site.

The view in the distance was beautiful. Rock formations looked like sentry guards of copper colored rock stuck up from the earth. Scott could see why Marcia Davenport wanted pictures. Scott found the view a reassurance that this was a real job, and that George Fox would not be popping out of the sheriff's office.

Paul pulled up to the hotel where they were to meet Marcia. Scott went to the trunk and pulled out his dad's camera equipment. He left their duffle bags in the back. It was remarkable how much their possessions much resembled the same two duffels and one camera bag that they had run with years ago. They weren't, for they had lost almost everything a half a dozen times in their near misses with Fox. The contents always seemed to be reconstituted the same…jeans, shirts, socks, underwear, two sport jackets, two ties, and dad's leather jacket, and Scott's letterman style jacket. They had kept this much consistent in their inconsistent existence.

"Paul Forrester, you old son of a gun," A female voice suddenly shouted from the porch of the hotel. Scott looked around the corner of the open trunk to see his father meet her gaze with his slightly befuddled look. '_Poor Dad'_ was all that Scott could think. The real Paul Forrester had certainly become a blessing and a curse. The name was great for work, but Scott had many times seen his innocent father, answer for the "sins" of the real Paul. It wasn't fair, but here they go again…

"Marcia?" Paul asked like a man scared of what was coming next.

Suddenly the mood changed and Marcia Davenport made her way down the two hotel steps and threw her arms around Paul. The smile on her face at least told them that this was one of real Paul's grateful ex-lovers.

"It is so good to see you again. I told Doug that is we wanted this done right, we needed the great Paul Forrester. He didn't think you would do it…but here you are! It is so good to see you!," Marcia said with enthusiasm and more energy than any one person should have. "Now hop back in your car and I'll show you the house. It is a glorified shack, but there is a bed, and I have fully stocked it with all your favorite—Who's this?" Marcia asked after she spotted Scott.

"This is my son. This is Scott."

"Son?...Well it's wonderful to meet you." Marcia said with that look of surprise that all those who know the real Paul Forrester seemed to receive the news. She then put out her hand out for a handshake.

Scott, having already returned the camera to the trunk, offered his hand to meet Marcia's outstretched one.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Scott replied.

Marcia's attention went right back to Paul, "Where on earth did you hide him six years ago? Oh never mind…you seem more at peace with the universe…I approve!"

Paul wondered how Marcia could have any impression of him since she had done all the talking. But on the whole, Paul decided he liked her open and chattering ways. She simply seemed nice. He liked nice.

Marcia was nice. She was about 38 with fiery red hair, brown eyes, and a fresh face that was not overly made up, yet she wore pristinely pressed designer khakis, plaid blouse, and diamond earrings. She was a mixture of appropriate desert dweller, and executive money. Paul thought her contrasts made her interesting. In a few minutes they piled into Paul's car and went down the one main street. Marcia told Paul to stop directly in front of the sheriff's office, startling both Scott and Paul. Marcia, however, did not catch the look of apprehension that passed between father and son. Instead she pointed to the small house that stood only a few feet away from the sheriff's back door.

"There it is! Your palace," she said giggling. "Thankfully I don't think the job will last you more than 3 days. None the less it is fully stocked with food…and there is a sofa bed that you can use Scott."

"It is fine. Thank you," Paul responded politely, ignoring Scott's obvious concern about the proximity to the sheriff's office.

Marcia jumped out of the car and opened the house. Scott and Paul followed. Marcia had been right, it was small. One room, except for a bathroom and closet on one end, it consisted of a small galley kitchen with a little table, a sofa and chair, and a bed pushed up against the back wall. It was clean and better than some places he and Scott had slept, so Paul was satisfied. Marcia opened the fridge, and displayed the food she had mentioned. She then stopped and smiled at Paul.

"I am so glad you are here. I really needed your clout as the 'Paul Forrester' to help my magazine _Natural Beat _start off on the right foot. Things have been difficult since the divorce…Doug is still an executive officer in my father's publishing house…so it can be difficult working with him," Marcia said with quiet gratitude towards Paul.

"I have to make this work or Dad will side with Doug. You remember Dad…always thought I could do no right…I always said my father liked my husband better than me…" Marcia was a little embarrassed by her last comment, and quickly wiped away a bit of melancholy with a bright smile.

She hugged Paul again, "Thank you so much. If nothing else then for proving Doug, and Dad, wrong I am grateful. You always were a good friend to me. The only one who told me not to marry Doug in the first place….Well, I'll let you get settled in and when you are done come to the hotel. They have a restaurant, and we will be treating you to a big lunch!"

"We?" Paul asked as Marcia started to leave.

"Doug and I of course," Marcia said with a grimace, "He is very good at what he does in business…even if he was a horrid husband. See you in a few hours, and from there you can get going on my first issue's pictures…Bye!"

Marcia was gone in a flourish.

As soon as she shut the door, Paul suggested they get cleaned up.

"What about being right next to a sheriff's office, Dad?" Scott said with the worry that seemed to sap the excitement Paul had seen in his son this morning.

"We will just do the job and try to not draw attention to ourselves," Paul stated simply.

"How do we keep a low profile in a town of 156 people? All the sheriff has to do is punch our name into a computer! We are now conveniently located for Fox to grab us without working up a sweat."

"We need the money Scott, and clearly Marcia is counting on us. If it looks like trouble we will go, but we have to try and do the work that I promised to do. Right now we have a chance to shower and eat a good meal. It is only three days. I believe we will be okay."

Scott was not satisfied, but seemed to want to believe his father.

"I never thought I would say I'd feel safer in the wicked big city…but I would," Scott said as he left to go to the car and get their bags.

"I know," Paul replied quietly. Paul at times felt the burden his being from another world placed on his son's life. He wanted so much for Scott to have a normal life. But, thanks to George Fox, they must spend their lives running and hiding. No seventeen year old boys should live with fear of being captured and dissected...yet Scott Hayden lived with this nightmarish fear. Paul felt an overwhelming sadness, but he pushed away from his expression as Scott returned with their gear.

Scott came back resolved, "Okay let's shower, eat, and then take as many darn pictures as we can…maybe we can get out of this town by tomorrow!"

The Desert Rest Hotel and Restaurant…

After lunch Scott was sure of only two things: Doug Davenport was a jerk and there was no way they were going to be able to get out of town tomorrow without a miracle. Marcia had so many plans for Paul to get a series of sunrise, sunset, high noon, and moonlight shots. Scott could sense by her enthusiasm that she was looking for a perfect shot for her premiere cover of the magazine. Perfect shots always took time. Although he wanted to get out of Palmetto Desert as soon as he could, Scott still really felt sorry for Marcia. She really seemed to be trying to do her best, all while her ex-husband rolled his eyes.

Doug Davenport saw this magazine as his half-witted ex-wife getting an unnecessary gift from her father. He reminded her of a previous magazine failure, mocked her ideas, and generally make it clear that he thought any old picture would do…a picture by Paul Forrester was a silly expense. Neither Scott nor Paul could figure out why Marcia would tolerate him.

"I don't see why you even bothered to come out here," Doug said to Marcia in his bad attitude. "Magazine publishers stay in offices and delegate 'dear'." The word dear was delivered almost as an insult.

Paul was confused. In his typical unemotional way asked Doug in response, "Then why are you here?"

Doug was immediately insulted. Up until that moment he'd been using Scott and Paul as an audience to his put downs of Marcia. Paul had no intention of insulting Doug with his question, but with Paul's question it was obvious Doug saw battle lines drawn.

"I came to keep her from falling on her face. You remember San Francisco." Doug retorted defiantly.

Paul of course did not remember San Francisco, but he inferred from Doug's insult that Marcia made some mistake there. Marcia's squirming and lowered eyes confirmed Paul's assumption.

Once again, Paul responded simply, "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Mistakes! Her attempt at running that printing company was a disaster. I always have been able to keep her head screwed on right. If left to her own devices this 'magazine' would fail before it got started. Besides Marcia asked me to be here..."

Marcia suddenly, but quietly chimed in, "Actually I didn't ask you to come here…you just showed up. I never wanted the printing company anyway. That was your idea."

Scott wanted to cheer. It was the first time in this awkward lunch that Marcia started to stand up for herself…even if it was a rather weak attempt.

"Well, I like your ideas Mrs. Davenport. My Dad will get you some great pictures." Scott replied hoping to cut a red faced Doug off from another biting comment, and also to show a little support for Marcia.

Marcia looked up and smiled appreciatively at Scott.

Doug, feeling outnumbered, pushed out his chair and got up from the table.

Face still red with perceived insult, he muttered, "I can see the 'passengers boarding the Titanic, 'so I'll leave." Looking at Marcia Doug pointedly said, "I'll look at the proofs of the shots taken by Forrester when we get back to L.A.…or you are liable to pay for anything."

With that he stomped out of the room and up the stairs.

Paul was about to ask a question, but Marcia cut him off and said, "Daddy has confidence in him. He has little in me. He has let Doug linger in my life as my boss…as punishment, I think. Most of the time Doug is tolerable, and he is good with money. To be honest I think he is acting worse than ever because he never could believe you and I were only friends…" She looked up at Paul with almost apology. "Of course we were only friends. A friend I was glad to have…still am."

Before Paul could respond a man entered the small restaurant. He was about 45, face tanned, hair bleached, and slightly wrinkled all from the sun, he walked in with a broad and toothy smile …and he made Scott and Paul freeze with apprehension. From his uniform they knew they were about to meet the sheriff of Palmetto Desert.

"Howdy," he said jovially to them all, and then he looked at Marcia, "I see Doug is in his mid-day snit. How are you doing Marci?"

As if the sun had come out in the restaurant Marcia brightened and grinned the smile neither Scott or Paul had seen since Doug came to lunch.

"Fine Jack. Jack this is my friend Paul Forrester, and his son Scott. This is Sheriff Jack Taylor."

Paul and Scott were both given a hearty handshake.

Jack turned to Paul and said, "You're the picture taker! Wonderful! Marci was so excited when she heard you were coming. If you are as good as she says you are I am delighted. I'd listen to Marci's ideas if I were you…she is one of the few people I know who loves this land as much as I do. She'll tell you where to set up the best pictures."

"I will," Paul replied. Despite Jack Taylor being a sheriff, Paul was predisposed to like him. He liked how Jack seemed to make Marcia's face happy.

"Marci is about the most creative person I know. Has she let you read her writing…" Jack continued.

Marcia interrupted, "Jack no one wants to hear about my scribbles."

"Scribbles! This woman has written a whole book, and darned if I can get her to let anyone else read it!"

"Book?" Paul asked curiously.

Marcia blushed, "A novel…it's silly."

"It is not silly. It is a wonderful story about this desert country and the people who lived here. It is wonderful stuff. This woman can do anything she puts her mind to, but I think she should be writing!"

"It's this country…brings out the creativity in me…far away from…it all," Marcia replied dreamily. It didn't take much to figure out she enjoyed being far away from her father and Doug. "Sadly, after looking around for two months, I have to leave at the end of the weak. Doug is right about one thing, I need to be back to the office to make this magazine work."

"Why not stay here if it makes you happy?" Paul asked.

"Finally someone who agrees with me!" Jack said giving Paul a light slap on the back. "Besides anytime you put the words 'Doug' and 'right' in sentence it has to be a screwy idea."

Taking both Paul and Jack into her determined sight, Marcia stated, "I have a chance to finally be successful with _Natural Beat_…I intend to show them that I _can_ be successful…"

Jack realizing that Marcia was getting a little upset, interjected calmly, "And if it is what you want to do it will be amazing Marci…I meant that. Just make sure you're happy…"

Jack seemed to have a way to say what Marcia seemed to need to hear. She announced it was time to get started on the pictures. She blushed slightly as she told Jack she'd see him around. Then Marcia, Paul, and Scott jumped into her jeep and started into the desert.

It didn't take long for Paul to take some shots after Marcia pointed out some lovely views. After an hour the heat built to levels that sent them back towards town. Marcia already felt that Paul was giving her his best. She pointed out other locations for pictures when Scott and Paul came out at sunset and sunrise.

As they bounced around on the desert roads, Paul could not help but ask about her writing.

"When did you start writing?"

Paul could tell Marcia was uncomfortable talking about her writing, but she smiled slightly and answered. "About the time we met. I wrote my first novel then…"

"First novel?" Paul replied with surprised, "How many have you written?"

She looked sheepishly sideways at him, "Six. I only let Jack see the one I have written since doing research out here for the magazine. He has no idea about the others."

"Where can I get one to read? A book store?"

Marcia laughed, "Oh Paul, I never published any of them!" Marcia clearly did not see any value in her writing, and thought the idea of actually publishing them was the silliest thing she'd ever heard. Paul wondered how much Doug's negative attitude during their marriage had to do with her opinion of her work.

"Jack says your novel is good." Paul responded seriously.

"Jack loves me he'll say anything," Marcia said quickly back and seemed to surprise herself with her declaration of Jack's feelings.

"And you love Jack, so why are you going back to the city?" Paul stated as if it was such an obvious conclusion. Scott, who bounced around in the back, wondered how Marcia would react to his Dad's frankness.

Marcia was silent as they came to the main road and stopped. She looked at Paul in the seat next to her and said as if mentally thinking as she spoke, "Stay here with Jack and write."

"Yes," said Paul.

"It would mean 'giving up', I guess. The magazine wouldn't happen…I know my father would be done with me…Doug…"Marcia looked out on the landscape in front of her, but no longer saw it. She was thinking.

Paul paused before he spoke again, "But you would have happiness with Jack, and you could write."

She sighed and then pulled onto the road to town. Then she spoke as if resigned, "Jack has asked me to stay and write…he never has asked me to stay with him and write."

"But you said he loves you."

She smiled again, "I know he does, but nevertheless Paul, he has never told me…and never asked me to stay for him."

Paul asked, "Would you stay if he asked?"

The car came to a stop at the front of the house Paul and Scott were using. Marcia hopped out of the jeep and looked directly at Paul. She smiled and said, "In a heartbeat. But, since he hasn't asked I am going to make the best of the life I have. That means _Natural Beat_." Looking deeply into Paul's eyes she then said, "You have changed Paul." Then shifting the subject, she told them she felt they had a good start with the pictures and told them she'd let them go off on their own now that Paul was more familiar with the area. She wished them a productive evening and walked off towards the hotel. Scott noticed her eyes venture longingly towards the front of the sheriff's office as she walked by…

"Why do humans not tell people how they feel?" Paul asked as he watched her walk away.

"Well, it is tough to tell people how you feel. It is like taking a leap." Scott saw that his dad didn't quite understand the metaphor and continued, "It is risky to say how you feel if you are not sure how the other person will react. I think Marcia is afraid of giving it all up, money, magazine, what she knows, for Jack and writing."

Paul looked puzzled and said, "But what she has makes her sad, and Jack makes her happy."

"It is still a risk…what she knows from what she doesn't know."

Paul looked thoughtfully at Scott, "I gave up what I knew for what I didn't know."

Scott looked back, "Was it worth it?"

Paul smiled his proud smile, "Yes. I have a son…and some day when we find your mom, we will be a family. That is worth it all."

Scott smiled as his dad hugged him and they walked inside.

Sheriff's Office…

"Larry, do me a favor and plug in the name Paul Forrester into the database," Jack said to the one and only deputy he had in his small office.

Larry looked up from his typing.

"Problem Jack?" Larry asked as he shifted gears and turned to the computer behind him.

"Naw. A feeling is all. Just let me know what you find. Seems like a nice enough guy, just can't figure why he, of all photographers, came out in the middle of the desert."

Jack didn't want to admit that he was worried that Paul Forrester might have come to take his Marcia away.

Later in the desert…

The sun had disappeared and Scott and Paul were packing up in the light of the car headlights. Paul had taken several shots from various locations around a particularly interesting rock formation. The evening was becoming quite cool, and knowing they'd have to be back at it before dawn, Paul was eager to get back to town.

"We have to be up before four a.m. if we are going to catch the dawn. I think we'd better get to sleep as soon as we get the house."

Scott was about to agree when suddenly there was a blue flash in the sky. It startled Scott.

"Dad, what was that?" The beams from the head lights allowed Scott to see his dad take out his sphere. Soon the desert around them was a glow with blue.

"Dad?" Scott said again waiting for an answer. His dad was acting odd, and frankly he for reasons he did not understand was afraid of the answer.

Suddenly his dad put back the sphere, "Get in the car. We have to get back." His dad's tone was serious.

Jumping into the jeep, Scott waited for his dad to elaborate. After they had been on the road long enough for them to have found the main road back to town, Scott lost his patience and had to ask again, "What was that Dad…Aliens?"

Scott had meant the joke to cut they tension, but didn't expect Paul's answer of, "Yes."

"Yes?!" Scott blurted out in shock. He then stammered, "What kind...I mean…mmm… _us_ kind…or another..."

"Our kind, Scott. Two landed, but not near…79.6 miles away," Paul said in far too relaxed a tone as far as Scott was concerned.

"Is this common…I mean have your..._our_ kind…well has there ever been others before?" Scott said still panicked.

"Yes, but we are the only ones here now."

"What…Really?"

"Yes."

"What do we do!?" Scott asked anxiously.

Paul stopped the car on the side of the road. He realized how upset Scott was becoming and needed to quiet his fears.

"Scott, I am as surprised as you are. I used my sphere to contact them. They will come to us when they find bodies. Right now we have to do our job. We are in no danger from them. Do you understand?"

Scott looked pale and it wasn't the moonlight. He also looked like he was going to be sick.

"Ask questions Scott." Paul replied, hoping Scott could find some calm before they returned to town.

Scott took breath and then launched into his questions, "Bodies? Like you found Paul Forrester, right? Why did they come here? Who are they? Do you know them?" Then Scott's look became truly scared, "What about Fox?"

Paul replied, "I am not sure why they are here. They will find bodies, but it may take time. I too am concerned about Fox, but as I said they landed far enough away that I think we are safe. We need to go on as planned and do the job. Not draw attention to ourselves by running. Right now, we wait."

"I am scared Dad…"Scott said with his voice wavering. Paul could tell Scott felt ashamed by being scared, but he understood. Scott lived in a reality of fear that one so young should not have to experience. Right now Scott was about to have his world view shifted yet again...not to mention the real danger of George Fox. Paul was sure that Fox would be in the area in a matter of days if not hours. They would have to run again, but the must at least try to meet up with the two who had just come down in the desert. However, Paul knew that if Fox came too close, his only loyalty would be to Scott.

Paul put his hand on his son's shoulder, "I know this is 'leaving what we know for something we don't know.' A leap for you. But you Scott Hayden are not going to have to leap alone."

When they got back to the house they tried to sleep, but no sleep came.

Scott seemed to have accepted the reassurances Paul had given him, but had to ask a few more questions?

"Dad?"

"Yes Scott," Paul answered from the bed across the room.

"Why do you think they've come?"

Paul answered after a brief pause, "In the past, our kind came by invitation to learn from Earth, but no longer…because of men like Fox. I think these two came by accident."

"You think they had flying saucer trouble and crashed?" Scott said sitting up from his bed on the sofa.

Paul laughed, "Not exactly. They seemed to be…exploring…they sensed us. I would guess their sensors…yes I think that is the right word…their sensors misread our readings and brought them down."

"So we are to blame?" Scott asked, truly concerned, "Will there be more of them..._us_?"

"No we are not to blame. Our kind does not come to this part of the universe often anymore. I was the last as far as I know. I don't think it will happen again. But then again I do not know."

"We have to tell them about Fox…or they won't be safe. We have to help them," said Scott, now beginning to worry more about the two in the desert than his own safety. Paul smiled at the fact his son adapting so quickly. Scott was a good person.

"That is why we will finish the job. I hope that will give them enough time to find us…but we must ready to go at any minute.

Scott replied, "Yeah, I'll keep our stuff in the trunk…or in the jeep. I'll pack some of the food that won't melt or go bad. I think we have enough pictures to pay for our taking that much, even if we can't finish the job."

Paul looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. At this point they had only a few hours to sleep before going out again to photograph the sunrise.

Paul then told Scott they'd better get some sleep. Scott agreed and the little house became quiet.

A light was on in the sheriff's office. Jack Taylor was wrestling with his conscience. Before him was a printout demanding anyone knowing of Paul Forrester to contact George Fox of the FSA. Jack was a rule follower, but he had hesitated for Marci's sake. Jack knew that Marcia had a lot riding in Paul's photos. He also knew her father and ex would crucify her for bringing in Paul if he then got into some kind of legal trouble. Marci would be destroyed. Jack couldn't tolerate bringing trouble on Marci. Jack decided he'd play the bureaucrat. He put the contact into his file…he'd act on it after the job for Marci was done.

May be if he could he'd try to find out why the FSA wanted Paul…he seemed like a really good man…

Washington D.C….

"Sir this is the report we have just received from NASA in California," a man in a military uniform said as he handed the report over to Agent George Fox.

Fox quickly snatched up the report, and after a moment's perusal, turned to Agent Wylie.

"Get General Elliot on the phone!" he ordered. He was almost more impassioned than usual. His face reddened, and frustrated, as he tossed all the day's reports into his briefcase. George Fox was a man obsessed and possessed.

Wylie had to know what was going on, even at risk to his own life when talking to George Fox, and asked, "What does the report say?"

Fox looked up, his voice holding the steel edge that Wylie had come to know so well, and ominously replied, "It is what I feared all along. Invasion."

Wylie swallowed hard, but quickly afterwards asked, "Invasion, Agent Fox?"

"Yes, Wylie. All the data we have been receiving tonight has been almost a perfect match from when the alien landed in 1972 and three years ago. We know the alien hasn't left…so more must have arrived."

"What do you want tell General Elliot?"

Annoyed as usual by his fellow agents stupidity he rolled his eyes, and then all but yelled, "Just get me the General!"

Moments later Fox was informing the general that the Air Force may be needed if the aliens resisted and requesting satellite coverage of the area. Fox expressed his concern that this new invader or invaders must not get away. The General who had recently been given Fox's reports and evidence, agreed. The General offered up what was needed and Fox felt satisfied that finally he was being heard.

Within the hour Fox, and a dozen agents, were on a plane to California. As the plane came down a few hours after that, he said only one thing to Wylie as they exited the plane.

"I will just bet Forrester and his offspring will be there."

Wylie had the good sense not to ask any more questions.

In the Desert in the middle of the night…

"Lincoln Masterson, you have been drinking!" Exclaimed a young girl in the passenger seat of an orange sports car as it raced down the abandoned desert road.

"Who cares Amy! We are running away and getting married! We should be celebrating."

Amelia Parker, a pretty girl of 18, with long light brown hair, blue eyes, and a slight cleft in her chin, could never be confused with a supermodel, but she had always thought she must have something to get a hunk like Lincoln to like her…and now for her birthday he had proposed. She had jumped at the chance to be rid of her mother and step father, but now flying down the highway she wished she were back in Bakersfield.

Lincoln had only his rich dad to worry about him, and Lincoln had long ago told him to go to him to drop dead. So on the spur of the moment, Lincoln had decided that at 18 he was getting out of his stupid hometown and getting married in Vegas. He figured he'd get hitched and then he'd go find a job, but not until he'd had one heck of a party. He looked over at Amy, took a swig of the Jim Beam he had up until now been concealing form Amy, and thought only about they great time they were going to have in the hotel tonight.

He didn't see the animal run across the road until it was too late. He swerved…The car flew out into the desert, flipped, and hit the ground hard. Blood dripped down into the dust.

Soon blue lights flashed around the car and it's now forever silent passengers.

Moments later on either side of the car two new bodies appeared out of the dust.

Dawn in the Desert…

Paul finished taking pictures of the sunrise and looked around for any other good shots.

Scott was asleep in the jeep. Paul smiled at his son. He'd been sure Scott has had only an hour or two the night before. As promised Scott had been up before they left, gathering supplies and loading the jeep with their bags. Paul's son was exhausted.

Paul put his camera back into its bag and pulled his sphere out if his pocket. In his hand the sphere began to glow.

"Are they answering you?" a sleepy Scott murmured behind him.

"No."

"Can I try?" Scott asked getting out of the car and standing next to him.

"Sure."

Scott took out his sphere and asked, "What do I do?"

"Think about the two out there…they will connect with your mind if you make contact."

Scott chuckled and looked incredulous and said, "Really?"

Paul smiled, "Really."

The sphere began to glow. Scott closed his eyes, but then quickly opened them up. He found the world wrapped in a swirl of color. A teenage girl and a guy stood before him, a wash in blue light. No words were spoken and yet Scott heard them.

"_**We are traveling to you,"**_their minds seemed to speak to Scott.

Scott spoke aloud, "Move quickly. A man, a bad man, named Fox is after all of us. Hurry."

Paul was startled that Scott had made contact.

Scott visualized their location, and had no idea if the two understood.

"_**We will run fast. We will evade Fox. We will hurry."**_

There were several blue flashes. Scott felt compelled to close his eyes again, and in that blink he was back in the desert with his dad.

Paul was eager to hear what Scott had seen. After Scott explained, Paul was pleased.

"How did I do?" Scott asked seeking approval.

Paul smiled, "You were perfect, Scott. You seem to know beyond my teaching. I think it is called instinct. Yes, you have a natural instinct for our ways."

"They looked young dad. They were about my age." Scott said sounding concerned as they jumped into the jeep."

"The bodies they found are about your age," Paul clarified.

"How did they know English?" Scott asked as they took off down the road.

"They adapted quickly to the language stored in your brain. When they get here they will know some things, but you will have to teach them as you have me."

Scott laughed, "Great…I'll have to keep us all out of trouble."

Paul pointed to a new direction and announced, "We can get a few more pictures in before we get back."

"Let's go!" Scott replied with a return of his old excitement.

Palmetto Desert Hotel…

Marcia was having lunch reading a paper when Doug came down the stairs. Seeing Marcia he came over and sat down.

"Has Forrester slipped out of town?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

Marcia decided to try to ignore him and looked back at her paper. She only answered softly, "He is out doing his job."

"You hope," Doug shot back. He then motioned to the waitress.

"Doug, I am waiting for someone."

Doug looked at her as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

She shot him a look and continued, "You need to find your own table…better yet another restaurant."

"There are no other restaurants in this hick town," Doug responded. He showed no signs of wanting to move. "When do we leave?"

"You can leave when you want to Doug." Marcia said looking at her paper again, "Except right now you need to leave from this table."

Then Doug clearly had a new thought cross his mind, "It is Forrester! You are waiting for him aren't you? Renewing an old romance are we?"

Marcia guffawed, "Paul? I told you many times, Paul is my friend. Just my friend. We met in college. I helped him cram for a Biology final. He was too busy sleeping with all the sorority girls to look twice at me."

"That is your story and you're sticking to it." Doug said in stubborn disbelief.

Marcia was already upset in having to leave a place she loved, a man she now realized she loved, and her nerves could no longer take Doug's sniping at her. She couldn't go on this way. She stood up and set down the paper, and for the first time shouted at Doug Davenport.

"It is the truth, and I am sick to death of you calling me a liar! Go back to L.A. When you get there tell Daddy that if I have to work with you then I won't work at all."

With that, Marcia stormed out of the restaurant. She however found herself running strait into the chest of the man for whom she had been waiting.

"Whew! You are certainly hot under the collar!" Jack replied with a chuckle. "Did Mary forget your pie again?"

Marcia wasn't in the mood for any jokes form anyone.

"Jack it isn't funny!" she said as tears started to flow.

Marcia was so frustrated. She felt stuck between what she wanted but couldn't seem to have, and the life she seemed to be trapped…Dad…Doug…trying to please. Paul was right she wanted out of her life and wanted to stay…but Jack… Marcia started to really cry.

Jack seemed to understand something got her riled up and asked, "What happened darlin'?"

"Men…Doug…Dad…Paul…," Marcia wanted to add "you" to her list, but she was not in the mood to have a heart to heart discussion at the moment. She felt that she'd break if Jack rejected her now.

"Paul?" Jack asked with a concern that Marcia didn't understand…

Marcia wiped her eyes, took a cleansing breath, and decided in her head that she needed to talk to Paul. To Jack, she enigmatically replied, "Paul said something to me that now makes sense…I won't be having lunch today Jack. I am sorry." Marcia walked away towards Paul's rental house.

Jack not wanting to acknowledge the surge of jealousy, as well as the self-repudiation for being too slow to tell Marcia he love her, thundered into his office. He went right to his desk and found the contact for George Fox in the file. Reaching for the phone, he justified his actions by telling himself that if Marcia had actually chosen Paul Forrester than he damn well was going to make sure he wasn't a crook, thief, or murderer.

Paul and Scott had just finished lunch in the little house when there was a knock on the door.

Paul opened it to find Marcia. He didn't notice right away that she'd been crying but went on to explain that he and Scott were going to head out to capture a few more pictures.

"Can I come with you Paul…just you and me?" Marcia asked. Paul finally noticed that she was emotional.

Scott volunteered to stay behind, "It is okay Dad."

Paul didn't like the idea of being separated from Scott. Paul could almost sense Fox's presence in the area.

"Really Dad, it is okay," Scott seemed to read Paul's fears, "I'll get some of the stuff out if the jeep and put it in our car. Just in case."

Marcia took notice and asked, "Are you leaving early Paul?"

Paul paused and then said, "We have received a call…family…we may have to go early. We will stay and continue to do the job for as long as we can. We have taken many pictures."

Marcia brushed away her suspicions, "Oh I know you are not going to leave me high and dry…Let's go?"

Marcia went out towards the jeep. Paul looked at Scott for an explanation and asked, "'High and dry?"

Scott smiled and said, "In the lurch...you know…"

"'In the lurch?'" Paul looked more puzzled than he was before.

Scott started out the door to get their things and said quickly and quietly as he walked by, "She meant she knows you won't let her down…."

Jack was surprised that no one would talk to him at the FSA. He was informed that George Fox was in his area and would be at his location within the next three hours. He was told Paul Forrester was dangerous and not to confront him. They refused to tell him anything more. Jack hung up the phone in sheer frustration. He hated government bureaucrats.

All the secrecy bothered Jack. Jack had always been good with getting gut feelings. His gut told him that Paul was not dangerous.

After getting off the phone he decided to go directly to Paul, but when he got to the cabin he found only the son.

Not wanting to scare a kid, Jack asked him where he could find his father.

"Dad and Mrs. Davenport were out taking pictures," Scott answered. He then asked what was wrong. The sheriff still made Scott more nervous than he wanted to admit.

Feeling emotions letting down his barriers, Jack, blurted, "I think I have waited too long to talk to Marcia…I think she has chosen your dad."

Scott looked incredulous, "Dad?...No way. My Dad has been trying to get Marcia to stay with you…not Doug."

"What?" Jack asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, Marcia was saying she'd stay if you asked her to stay…but you hadn't asked…"

"Damn…Where did your Dad go to take pictures," Jack suddenly asked like a man possessed. Scott did his best to describe where he and his dad planned to go today. Jack seemed to know immediately and soon took off sirens blaring down the highway.

In the Desert…

They had been in the desert nearly a half hour before Marcia spoke. Paul had allowed her the quiet she needed and continued lining up shots and taking pictures.

Then out of the silence Marcia, hidden under a sun hat, suddenly asked," What should I do Paul?"

Paul knew what she was speaking about, and said, "What do you want to do?"

"Stay."

Paul replied, "Then stay."

Marcia became animated, "But what if Jack doesn't want me?"

Paul took a picture and then looked directly at her and said, "What if he doesn't. What do you want to do?"

Marcia stopped and leaned against the jeep. She pushed back her hat, and looked around. She loved this place. It inspired her. Her face practically glowed and she looked back to Paul and said with resolve, "Stay."

Paul grinned broadly.

"Even if it means losing everything. This is the only place I have been happy. I am tired of trying to prove myself to my father and Doug. I may fall on my face as a writer, but it will only be my business…my failure," Marcia spoke the words with quiet determination.

Paul lined up another shot and snapped away.

"Paul. You know you can stop taking pictures." Marcia said chuckling, "The magazine is off…"

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I guess I'd made up my mind before we came out here. Here is your money for the job."

"But you just said you didn't need me anymore." Paul said with confusion.

Marcia smiled, "You did the work I needed you to do. I'd love whatever pictures you have as a memento of the days I finally woke up and came to my senses."

Paul took the envelope and thanked her.

"I said it before, and I will say it again…You have changed. For me you were always nice…a bit of a ladies man…a smart-…you know, but now…well. I guess having a son made you grow up. I am glad. I like you even better."

Paul smiled.

Suddenly a car raced at them from the distance…

Palmetto Desert, California…

Scott was looking one last time at the supplies when he closed the trunk and turned around…Behind him stood the two from his vision. They looked tired and dusty.

"Scott Hayden." The man said almost robotically. The man continued and pointed to a helicopter in the sky, "We have come. Fox?"

Scott took not a moment to think. He grabbed them and shoved them in the car.

He swiftly got behind the wheel. He resisted the urge to speed out of town, but instead headed down the road at a steady pace. He didn't want to draw any attention. He glanced at his passengers, silent and trusting.

As he watched behind them in the rearview mirror he could see the chopper land next to the sheriff's office.

Taking a deep breath he hoped and prayed that he could find his dad quickly.

Back in the Desert…

"Jack," Marcia said clearly wondering why he was rushing to them.

Jack jumped out of the car and went right to Marcia.

"Marcia, I love you. Marry me?" Jack asked in a rush of words. He stood and waited with childlike vulnerability his sheriff's hat in his hand.

Marcia stood and started to laugh. Not a lady like chuckle, but a full force laughing fit. It was pure happiness bubbling up…

Jack and Paul looked confused, but she settled long enough to nod. That was all Jack needed he let out a 'warhoop' of joy.

They all began to laugh. Paul congratulated them.

Jack shook Paul's hand, "I think somehow I have you to thank for all of this. I don't know how you were able to do some much in so short of a time. Thank you."

Jack then gave Marcia a long happy kiss. Paul decided now was the time to exit. He'd get back to town and he and Scott could leave tonight.

Paul went to the jeep and was getting in when Marcia started to walk over…then her body all at once tensed and then she stood for second as if frozen…then fell down in a heap to the dust.

It took only moment to see the rattle snake that had bitten her leg.

Jack was quick for his gun but Paul held up his hand.

"She'll die damn it!" shouted Jack not understanding.

Paul ignored him and pulled out his sphere. It glowed and the snake seemed to respond by slithering quickly away.

Both men rushed to Marcia whose features were strained in pain. For a second Jack panicked not knowing what to do, but his training kicked in and he started to move.

"I'll get a medical chopper to take her to the city. She has to have the anti-venom quickly," said Jack jumping up to get to his CB.

"Wait," Paul said calmly.

"We can't wait!" Jack once again shouted.

He was stopped from saying anymore by Paul once again using the sphere. The area was lit blue, and after mere seconds, Marcia's color came back into her face, and the wound sealed up on her leg.

As if nothing has even happened with in a minute she stood up and was fine. Marcia looked stunned, not from the bite, but by what anyone else would consider a miracle.

Marcia stared at Paul and stammered, "hhhow?"

Jack rushed to her side dumbstruck.

Paul smiled and said, "I have to go."

"What are you?" Jack asked completely flabbergasted by what he's seen.

"I am someone who wants you to live happily ever after," Paul said and got into the jeep.

"Wait…Paul... I have to tell you. Some guy named Fox is supposed to be in Palmetto Desert at any moment. I think it is my fault he is here. I am sorry."

Paul's look changed to concern. His thoughts went to Scott alone next to the sheriff's office.

"I must get to my son. This man, Fox, wants to hurt us."

Another dust cloud appeared in the distance. Paul jumped behind the wheel of the jeep, prepared to make a quick getaway. He tried to think of ways to get to Scott. He hoped Fox had not already found Scott.

Marcia quickly saw that it was Paul's car coming towards them.

"It's Scott!"

Paul jumped out of the jeep and went to the side of the road waiting for Scott to arrive.

"Fox is here!" Scott yelled moving over to the passenger side and letting his dad behind the wheel.

Paul started in astonishment when he saw the two in the back seat.

Scott noticed his Dad's reaction and said "They're heeerrree." He gave a halfhearted chuckle at his own joke, but swiftly added, "Let's get out of here!"

Jack came over the car.

"I won't tell them where you've gone. I owe you that. I'll say you left hours ago and went south. Is that okay?"

Paul nodded and asked, "Please do not mentioned that we had anyone with us."

"Deal," said Jack, "Good luck!"

Paul, Scott, and the two flew down the bumpy desert road. Scott thought it seemed like an eternity until they got to the main highway. When they got there Paul pointed the car to the north. They were off and running.

"Here we go again," Scott replied. Scott could only hope they bought the sheriff's story. All at once they could hear the helicopters in the distance. A familiar fear welled up with in Scott…

To be continued…

Starman: The Invasion Part 2

_As Paul, Scott, and the two new aliens flee from Fox, they find sanctuary with a man hiding out from a fear of his own. Trying to find a new normal with the new aliens, Scott finds himself contemplating his humanity…and the new girl in his life. But peace in a wooded cabin ends when Fox's obsession leads to a violent show down…and an alien to autopsy._

_STARMANSTARMANSTARMANSTARMAN STARMANSTARMANSTARMANSTARMAN STARMANSTARMANSTARMANSTARMAN STARMAN_

Paul had managed to get their car onto a busy highway with plenty of traffic to help them become invisible to the helicopters that flew in circles overhead. They seem to be searching in a grid pattern. Fox's men didn't seem have them in their gun sites yet, and Paul was careful not to drive in any way to make them noticeable by air.

Paul knew that as soon as possible they would have to get rid of the car. Someone in town the town they just left would have given Fox a description and possibly even the license plate number. Paul just hoped to get them as far away as they could get in the next few hours.

Paul had one big fear: road blocks. He hoped that Fox would believe Jack Taylor's story about them leaving hours ago. Fox couldn't, and wouldn't, bother with a road block over so vast an area.

They would have to find a place to stay with no chance for a trail to be made for Fox to follow.

"We are going to have to camp out," Scott observed, "We need to stay away from towns for a few days." Paul almost thought Scott read his thoughts, but having spent so much time on the run their thoughts had merely traveled in the same direction.

"Yes," Paul agreed.

Scott's eyes seemed fixed on the rear view mirror. He was fascinated with thee two passengers in the back seat, who bobbed and swayed with every bump and hole in the road. Often the man or boy, Scott had yet to be able to decide, darted his head in observation of the world outside the car window. He reminded Scott of a chicken, but Scott was too keyed up by this escape to laugh. The girl looked about as well but with less jerky motions. Once she looked at the mirror and looked at Scott. Her blue eyes seemed to glow the longer he looked. At first he couldn't look away, but then he forced his eyes to the road in embarrassment.

"What do we call them?" Scott asked as quietly as he could to his Dad, but being only a few feet away the two still heard.

The man took out a wallet from his pocket and the girl from hers.

"We took this as you instructed Paul Forester."

Scott looked puzzled and his Dad clarified, "When their ships went down, we exchanged vital information."

Scott nodded and asked the two, "So what names did you find?"

The man cocked his head and read, "Lincoln Alan Masterson"

The girl who spoke for the first time said in a soft voice, "Amelia Janette Parker."

Paul who had only recently understood the idea of nicknames chimed in, "So you are Lin and Amy from here on."

Scott said aloud as if to practice, "Lin and Amy…Lin and Amy..."

Copying Scott, Lin repeated both names, but Amy only said her own and looked out the window. Scott noticed the difference and was inexplicably fascinated. Now when his eyes went to the mirror his vision more often than not searched out Amy's movements.

It had been afternoon when they left and before the sun went down Paul found a junk yard by a wooded area and they abandoned the car in the midst of the other junk cars. As a group, they gathered the bags and supplies form the trunk, and set out on foot through the woods. Their map had told them this was a park, and Paul had hoped that camping was allowed. Paul led the way, then Lin followed by Amy. Scott came last to make sure no one got lost, or something like that. Although Lin and Amy hadn't done anything but follow when told, Scott was frightened they would do something unexpected to put them in danger. So he watched every unusual movement with apprehension.

He told himself he didn't expect death rays to shoot from their eyes, but some other weird behavior that would make some ordinary human suspicious.

Before twilight the four found a small clearing in an area of dense woods. As Paul instructed Lin and Amy to find wood, showing them for what they were to look, Scott looked around wondering if they were lost.

"Dad? Are we going to be able to find our way out tomorrow?" Scott asked as Paul joined him in surveying the woods.

"I am confident I can get us out Scott, but we will not be leaving tomorrow. We will stay here a few days… if we can."

Scott was surprised, "I don't know. We have just the food I packed, and no blankets or gear. It is going to get chilly tonight."

"I know," Paul said solemnly and then walked toward the place where Lin set down a large pile of sticks. Scott understood by what his dad didn't say that they had no choice but to stay. It was life or death.

A fire soon roared in the middle of their make-shift camp. Paul and Scott cleared the area around the fire for them to lie down. Scott noticed Amy wrapping her arms about herself in the cool night air. He went to his duffle and dug out his sports jacket, the only other jacket he owned. Walking over to Amy he helped her put it on. She rewarded him with what he was sure was her first smile. He smiled back and returned to help his dad. After eating some of the crackers Scott had in his duffle bag and a can of pop each, Paul instructed Lin and Amy to lie down. They all did and soon everyone but Scott was asleep.

When he was sure he was the only one awake he sat up and stared at the fire, the woods and the two new fellow travelers. In the darkness Scott thought he could even hear a helicopter, but it stayed at distance. Scott suddenly felt overwhelmed. His mind yelled that he wanted things to go back to when he was a kid living with a family and having no knowledge that he was part alien. What he saw in front of him felt like too much and he could take no more changes. He wanted normal and prayed to get hit in the head and get amnesia, or travel back in time like in the movies…Then he laughed. It wasn't loud enough to wake up the others, but it made him feel better. He was growing up and he knew he was being childish with his inner tantrum. He suspected most kids his age would love this life…camping, school only upon occasion, new faces, and excitement. The thought that Fox wanted them dead and dissected was a not fun part of his life, but there were so many more good moments.

He had his dad. He never had been close to anyone like he was to his dad, except the first three years with his mom. He still remembered her just a little from the corners of his memory. Then there was the gift of seeing almost two years ago…a gift from his dad and the sphere. It wasn't the same as really seeing her and touching her, but it was all he'd have until they found her again. She must be somewhere like they were tonight, hiding in the darkness.

Finally feeling his eyelids grow heavy, Scott gave in to his exhaustion and lay down on the ground and went to sleep.

At a temporary FSA base in the desert…

"Where in the hell are they!" Fox shouted slamming his fists down on the table. Maps and search grids rustled and jumped on the table. Fox was red with frustration.

Agent Wylie wasn't sure if Agent Fox meant Forrester and his kid or the newly landed alien. At the moment it didn't matter. The agency had nothing to show for its desert search. According to the local sheriff, Forrester and his son left Palmetto Desert hours before he even made his inquiry call to the FSA. Fox had searched all afternoon with chopper for the blue sedan they had driven out of town. He had put out an APB for the car's license plate, but there had been nothing.

The search for the new alien had turned up nothing as well. Satellites had placed it in the desert almost 60 miles away, but a searched had turned up no alien aircraft. Theories of it vaporizing had only angered Fox even more.

Hundreds of thousands of dollars had been spent in a fruitless search that pusjed George Fox to the breaking point. Wylie decided to stay quiet and out of the way.

Unfortunately Fox had need to order someone around and Wylie fit the bill.

"Wylie, any word from the California Highway Patrol? Taylor said they had gone south, but maybe he was mistaken…or lied." George Fox had come to the point that he viewed everyone as a possible collaborator with the 'alien menace.'

"They pulled over several cars, but none matched the pictures we sent out by facsimile." Wylie responded quickly.

"Call them again damn it! Have them start traveling outward in circles. Someone has seen them! We just need to find that one person. Call, Wylie!"

Wylie went right to the phone rather than incur Fox's wrath again. Wylie was ready to give up and accept that they had missed the chance to get the aliens. He was not foolish enough to say that out loud. He had learned that much over the years. As Wylie figured it, the Air Force officials would put an end to the fruitless search soon enough. He also figured Foxed realized this too, and that explained the crazed and panicked way Fox was behaving.

As the phone rang in some far away patrol office, Fox barked out one more order…

"Wylie have them start looking for _abandoned_ blue sedans! They may have already dumped the car."

Dawn in the woods…

Scott awoke to his dad adding additional kindling to the fire. The warmth felt good in the crisp morning air.

"Morning Scott," his dad said seeing Scott open his eyes.

Scott sat up and had to stretch. The cold hard ground had taken its toll.

"Good Morning," Scott replied with the raspy sound of sleep still in his voice. Scott looked around and saw than Lin and Amy were still asleep.

"Are they alright?" Scott asked his dad.

"They are very tired. They have come a long way to get to us. They have a lot to learn today. You have been a great help to them." Paul stated frankly.

Scott looked puzzled, "Help?"

Paul nodded as he pulled out some cookies from a duffle, "Yes. When you made contact they were able to access your brain. Your being who you are allowed them right away to learn things about being human. Things I can't teach them if they had only accessed my mind… things that took me a lot longer to learn because there was no one like you when I first arrived."

Scott looked worried, "They didn't read my mind did they? I don't want them knowing that much about me…"

"No they would have accessed your brain's knowledge, like when you look up things in an index of a book. They would have only looked at things they needed. They would have taken in how to speak, how to wear clothes, and how to read….those types of things. They did not have nearly enough time to get to your darkest secrets," Paul said and laughed at his joke.

"Very funny. They are different…I mean from each other." Scott said looking over to the two sleeping forms.

"Scott, we are all unique and different," Paul responded. He then handed Scott some cookies.

Scott looked at the non-healthy meal, laughed, and said, "I don't think this is a well-balanced breakfast. I hope that Lin and Amy don't think this is how humans eat all the time."

Paul smiled and agreed, "It will have to do for today." Paul then surveyed the woods around them. His face looked somber.

"We are going to have to start moving eventually. We can't stay here more than a couple days." Scott replied, not seeing much benefit in staying in one place.

"We need to find shelter and water," Paul spoke aloud. Paul's voice didn't sound optimistic that they would find either. Paul added, "Right now Fox expects to find us running away. If we can stay still for a few days, maybe he will move on. Then we can move on."

"Maybe we can look around and see…" Scott said eating his breakfast of cookies, but stopping when he noticed Amy sit up. Like Scott she stretched as she continued to wake up. Scott wondered if she learned the behavior from his brain or if it just came with living in a human body.

"Good Morning, Amy," Scott said and waited to see how she would respond.

"Good Morning, Scott Hayden," Amy said shyly.

"See Scott you are a good teacher," Paul said indicating even the morning greeting had made its way into the brain of their new companion.

Scott ignored him and asked Amy if she wanted some food. She nodded and Scott took some cookies from his dad and game them to Amy. Then he looked at his dad and told him he was going to look about.

"Scott do not go too far-"

Scott interrupted him and said he wouldn't go out of yelling distance. He could tell his dad was worried and Scott could understand why, but he was in desperate need to move his achy body and clear his head. Besides, he figured, someone had to look around to see if there was any sort of food or shelter.

Not too far from the camp Scott spied what looked like another clearing and began to walk. Before he took more than ten steps he heard a stick break behind him. He turned around with a jolt and found he was being followed.

Amy stood behind him, her hair messy, face slightly dirty, and still wearing his jacket. She looked startled and uncertain of his reaction.

"What are you doing?" Paul said with annoyance in his voice that he immediately regretted.

He really felt ashamed when Amy's body seemed to recoil and she began to turn around.

"No wait…I am sorry. I was just surprised is all. Really, I am sorry… Why did you follow me?" said a truly repentant Scott Hayden. He reminded himself that she was one who very literally had her world change in the last two days.

Amy did not reply right away walked over to where he stood. She did not speak until she stood right in front of him. So close that even one step would make them touch. Then in her soft voice she said, "Paul Forrester said I should go with you."

The proximity suddenly made Scott very uncomfortable. He took two steps away slightly flustered. Amy looked at him like she was watching his every move trying to understand his every reaction. His dad had been a lot like that at the beginning. Why did Amy's looking at him make him feel weird?

Scott took a deep breath and told Amy to come along. He waited until she walked next to him and then he explained his plan to walk to the clearing. Amy nodded and walked with him.

After a few minutes he decided he just had to talk. The silence was just too uncomfortable. He settled on asking questions.

"How are you doing…How do you feel?" Scott glanced sideways as he asked.

Amy cocked her head as she walked and answered with slight confusion, "Feel?"

"Are you in pain? Unhappy? Scared? I mean you must have questions of your own." Scott said with his typical enthusiasm.

Scott could see the wheels turning in Amy's head. She was clearly searching for the right way to answer. Then she seemed to speak all at once, "I am not in pain. I am unsure of what to do. I am…scared. Is this wrong?"

Scott was quick to answer, "No it isn't wrong to be scared when there are a lot of changes. When my dad, Paul Forrester," Scott added for clarification as he spoke, "…told me he was my dad and what I was…I was scared. I asked him if I was going to grow scales." Scott laughed at the memory. Amy observed his laugh and laughed too, but Scott wasn't sure if it was because she really understood his humor. Nonetheless he continued, "It was scary to be something you don't quite understand. I will help you all I can. You can ask me questions."

Scott's invitation was met with a smile that Scott felt was genuine. Before either could say more there was a shout from the edge of the clearing.

"Hey, you're on private property!" yelled a man coming out of the woods on the other side of the clearing. He was a plump man with a white beard. He wore faded overalls and a plaid shirt that gave him a folksy appearance, but the shot gun he held made him a serious threat. Out of instinct Scott swiftly grabbed Amy's hand, and whispered, "Let me do the talking."

Amy couldn't have talked if she wanted to; she looked down mesmerized by Scott's hand. She decided she liked the feeling.

The man made his way over to them sizing them up as he neared.

Scott decided to be friendly and apologized, "I am sorry. We had car trouble and thought this was a park."

This brought a gruff reply, "Park is that away." The man pointed towards the direction from which Scott and Amy had walked. "This here is private land."

"So you live here..." Scott said trying not to let the gun make him too nervous. He knew that they couldn't get chased off now. His dad was right they needed to stay put. They couldn't wander the highway with Fox on high alert. "It's beautiful. I am Scott this is Amy."

"You two out driving alone? That your girl?" the man asked with a little less gruffness pointing to Amy, giving Scott the opinion they might win him over. Scott decided to go with it.

"Yeah she is my girlfriend, but we are not alone. My dad and my… cousin…are back over where we came from. Like I said, we broke down and needed a place to stay for a few days." Scott rambled on a little too long. He was afraid that the old man wasn't going to buy the story.

Remarkably he gave them a toothy grin and held out his hand.

"Sorry for putting the scare into you. I had a lot of trouble with vandals lately. Teenage boys trashing my cabins…I figure you two aren't doing nothing but necking…I used to bring my girl out here too." The man said and laughed.

"Necking?…I mean Cabins?" Scott said a little embarrassed by the old man's supposition, but remembering in time to ask the important question. "You live in these cabins?"

Amy couldn't help but notice that Scott had turned red and wondered why.

"Nope I rent 'em…or I used to before, well before…I do live in one. I don't think it would be a good idea son to rent one for you and your girl. Your folks would be mad at me if you used it and got her 'in the family way.'"

With that Scott really turned deeper crimson. Amy wondered what 'in the family way' meant.

"Honest mister, my dad and cousin are just back that way. I swear. Is there any way we could rent one...until we could arrange for other transportation."

"It's Lon Lewis…and…,"pausing to think, he then went on, "I guess if your dad and this cousin come up with you to the first cabin up this hill…which is my cabin. I suppose I could let you use one. It will cost you $50 dollars a night…no more than a few days though. You understand?"

"Yes sir. Thanks Mr. Lewis. I'll go get them and we'll be right up. Thanks." With that he tugged gently on Amy's hand and they began to run back towards the camp. Amy liked that Scott was smiling. She knew from his smile that this talking with the human had gone well.

"He is a nice human," Amy stated as they slowed down to jump over some fallen brush. "I am glad I met a nice human."

Scott grinned and remarked, "You met me and I am human."

Amy looked puzzled, and said, "No you are not, Scott Hayden." With that Scott almost came to a stop. Amy then pulled on his arm and they began their jog back. Amy spoke the truth in a way that Scott found startling. If human meant he was 'normal' like everyone else on the planet…than no he wasn't quite human. Fox and his men didn't see him as a human. The reality was he had become and alien on his own planet, and the longer he'd been with his dad the more alien he'd become. With Lin and Amy here he had more of _his _own kind…and for the first time he thought that it was good that they had arrived on Earth.

Mel's Grocery in Rosetta Springs, Oregon…

A man of about thirty years old was paying for groceries as they were packed into two large boxes.

"That'll be $142.98, Mr. Lewis," said the young cashier. As she took his money and the older store manager came over when he recognized his customer.

"Dan! Glad to see you. Going out to restock your Dad's pantry?"

Dan Lewis nodded. He looked downcast about the subject, but the manager continued, "I haven't seen your father in 15 years! Well, ever since Evelyn…" The manager seemed to finally realize he was making Dan uncomfortable. Nonetheless he asked one more question, "Does he ever leave that cabin?"

Dan looked resigned, grabbed a box, and said with bite, "No!"

He walked out of the grocery story with the bag boy who carried his other box. After the boxes were put in his truck, he took a minute to look around the small downtown. Dan Lewis had grown up in this town. At one time he had thought he'd never leave. Heck, as a teenager he didn't dream of faraway places, but helping his dad with his businesses. The time they had spent building the cabins and hunting in the woods had been the most perfect year in his life. Lon Lewis was a man of honor and Dan had planned to spend his life being just like him. No son was closer to a father than Dan was to Lon.

Then his mother had died. His dad slowly withdrew from the world that he once lived in with gusto. That world included his only child who was left to mourn alone. His dad moved into the woods and never came out. He hadn't come out when his son graduated from high school and law school. He was absent when Dan had married his wife Connie. Lon didn't even come to the hospital when his two grandsons were born. Dan looked up at the sky. He looked to the edge of town and saw the trees that began the forest that he once thought would be his home forever, and thought about how much he now hated this place.

Lon Lewis's Cabin…

Lon's fingers traced the edge of the frame that held the black and white picture of a beautiful young woman.

"Oh Evelyn! You would love this morning. It is that cool breeze and sunshine you used to adore. I remember you sitting out on that porch in your robe and slippers," Lon said chuckling at the memory, but after the chuckle tears seemed to form in his eyes. He immediately rubbed them away when a knock came to his cabin door.

It must be that young man that reminded him of Dan. It was for that reason he'd offered to let them stay. Otherwise he wanted to be alone. Alone with Evelyn…alone with the fears.

He opened the door to find the young Scott, Amy and what he assumed was the father and the cousin.

"Hello Mr. Lewis. I am Paul, Scott's father. You have met Amy and this is Lin. I want to thank you for letting us stay."

"Come in. Scott told me you had car trouble. Since my cabin has the only phone, you'd best make a call for alternative transportation now. I give you three nights, but then you'll have to go."

Paul nodded in agreement and presented Mr. Lewis with the $150 dollars for the three nights. Paul went over to the phone and dialed the only number he knew by heart. Scott knew that he must be calling Liz. He kept his voice quiet enough that the group could not hear. So they waited in silence.

After his call he came and gave Mr. Lewis five more dollars.

"What's this for?" said a bewildered Mr. lewis.

"The call was to Illinois. It costs more I believe."

"Thank you, Nice to meet an honest man." Then he grabbed some keys from a peg board by the door and motioned for them to follow.

The boys grabbed the duffle bags and followed behind Paul and Amy. There was a small winding dirt road next to the cabin that weaved farther into the woods that they travelled down. The group was led past four cabins before they came to the last cabin at the very end of the road. Unlike the ones they passed, this one was larger and in good repair. The others has been weathered and over grown with weeds. This cabin had been neatly painted brown and had several rose bushes in the front that were well kept.

Mr. Lewis opened a creaky screen door and unlocked the cabin. Inside was one big room. A large stone fireplace stood directly across from the door. To the right was a two sets of fully made bunk beds, stacked and flush against the wall. On the other side was a counter with a pump in the sink, a few rough cabinets above it. There was an old small refrigerator, a table and six chairs and a rather ancient sofa sat in front of the fireplace and seemed out of place. Scott assumed the lamps and the refrigerator would mean they would have electricity.

Mr. Lewis gave them a moment to look around and then added, "There are a few food supplies in the fridge and cabinets that I'll throw in for your rental. The outhouse is out back and a shower house right around the corner. Oh, and a CB is on the counter there. The hills around here limit the range CB to only within this valley. So you can't call out too far. You can use it to contact me on the channel I have it set to….Anything else you need to know?"

Paul shook his head, "No, thank you Mr. Lewis. We will try not to be a bother to you."

Mr. Lewis 'hurumpffed' as if he had already been bothered, but Scott didn't buy it. He had seen earlier that Mrs. Lewis was likely a lovable curmudgeon. He then watched Mr. Lewis make his way back down the windy road.

Paul looked around and said, "I think we should see what food is here and get cleaned up. Scott fill up out two canteens and start some lunch from what you find. I will show Lin and Amy how to use the shower. Then we will take turns."

"Dad they are going to need a change of clothes. I'll loan Amy something, but Lin is too big for my stuff, you'll have to try yours." It was true, although Scott and Lin were about the same height, Scott was less bulky. Scott guessed that the real Lincoln was a football player type.

Paul agreed and added, "When we can leave we will have to find a place to buy clothes for Amy and Lin."

Scott took a deep breath. It was going to be a new experience with the four of the on the run.

Lewis Junkyard:

"Jose!" Dan yelled towards the office. Jose opened the door of the trailer and waved as he came down the stairs. He held and envelope and seemed like he was expecting Dan.

"Hola, Mr. Lewis! How are you? It has been three months," Jose inquired. Jose visibly liked the younger man.

Dan's demeanor was more subdued than it had been at the grocery store. He seemed get along with Jose, but did not respond to Jose's queries. Jose didn't seem to notice the evasion.

"Here is your Dad's money. Tell him hello."

Dan promptly opened the envelope and took out the exact amount he had paid for the groceries and put that money into his own wallet. The rest he placed back into the envelope. Dan then started up his truck to leave.

Jose started to go, when he remember something, "Mr. Lewis, tell your dad we I had the strangest thing happen today. When I came in, I found a car over there by the garage."

"A car?" Dan asked wondering what possible could make this interesting considering junked cars sat everywhere in the lot.

"That one…that blue sedan." Jose said gesturing towards it. "It isn't ours. It was just here this morning. Keys still in the ignition…still works. Funny huh?" Dan could see that the car didn't seem junk worthy yet. He even made out that it still had license plates: DLL9821. It was odd…

"Yeah that is strange. Who knows maybe it is a getaway car," Dan said with a chuckle. "Call the cops just in case, and give me a call if the cops actually come around."

Jose laughed at the joke and then waved as Dan drove off down the highway. Not too much time later he turned onto a dirt road nest to a sign that read: _Lewis Family Cabins and Resort: Camping, Hunting, and Fishing._

The Cabin…

It was near late afternoon and everyone sat in the cabin looking, clean, fed, and weary.

Lin looked practically stuffed into Paul's shirt and pants. Amy on the other hand seemed to be slightly undersized for Scott's t-shirt and jeans. They were clean, after taking the first ever shower.

Paul and Scott too had washed and then used the sink to hand wash all the clothes and hang them on a rope tied between the cabin and a tree. In many ways the day was very much business as usual for father and son. They had learned to downshift quickly in this life of avoiding Fox. One minute they were running for their lives, the next minute doing dishes. Danger and normalcy always intertwined.

Scott had made a lunch for them of bacon, beans, and bread that he found in the cabin. He had been surprised to find enough to feed the four for three days. The place seemed recently stocked. There was even some fresh venison in the refrigerator.

Scott made his way to a bottom bunk and feeling relaxed for the first time in 24 hours. He reached into his duffle bag to grab a book. He opened the pages of _A Tale of Two Cities_ and began to read silently.

"What is it that you read Scott Hayden?" Lin said coming over to the side of his bunk.

Scott would rather not have been bothered, but after losing his temper with Amy this morning, he was resolved to be helpful to his 'cousin.'

"It is novel, a made up story, about the French Revolution… war in a country called France about two hundreds of years ago. It is the story of love and death…doing the right thing …even giving up your life for others."

Lin cocked his head. "I would like to read this story Scott Hayden."

Figuring he may get some peace if Lin put his head in a book, Scott handed the novel to him and said. "Go ahead."

"Thank you Scott Hayden," he replied and then went to the top bunk of the other set of bunks and began to read.

Scott then went over to the table where his dad sat with Amy looking at maps.

As soon as he sat down Paul said, "We have decided the best choice will be to try to get to Portland. You were right when you said the other day that it would be easier to get lost in a big city. Right now we have $845 left from the job for Marcia Davenport. It will let us find a place to settle for a few weeks, get Lin and Amy clothes, but then we will need to find work. I left a message for Liz Baines to contact us here in the next three days. Maybe she will have a different place for us to go…but for now we will plan on Portland"

Scott agreed. Amy looked over the maps fascinated by all the words and names. Scott continued to find her interesting to watch.

"Eventually you may get a chance to see some of the places on that map. We will be traveling a lot." Scott said cheerfully towards Amy.

"Why do we travel a lot? Fox?" Amy asked.

Scott looked downcast but answered, "Yes, Fox and his men."

"Why does Fox chase us?" Amy looked truly perplexed by the notion.

Scott didn't even know how to start to explain George Fox, but Paul chimed in to clarify as best as he could, "George Fox is an agent, worker, for the government of this country. He is afraid of us."

Amy interjected, "But if he is afraid why doesn't he run, and we chase?"

"Because he has a lot of power in his job, he has made others afraid of us as well. Some people when they are afraid seek to destroy rather than understand. He has convinced them we are the ones who want to destroy. We are not interested in destroying humans; we want to learn from them. George Fox will not listen. So he chases and we run. If he catches us he will kill us."

"He wants to kill Scott Hayden. When we communicated as my ship came down, I felt that. You are afraid because he told you he wants to kill Scott Hayden…your son." Amy replied dismayed at the idea.

"Really Dad, he said that?" Scott asked. While he knew that their death was Fox's goal, he had never heard that Fox had specifically threatened him.

Paul hesitated. He did not want to ever have to mention it to Scott.

"Yes. He sees you as a danger." Paul said looking at his son.

"A danger?" Scott wondered how he could be dangerous.

"He sees that our kind and humans can reproduce and make children that are different. That scares him most of all." Paul said and walked away to the door to get some air. He noticed through the trees a red vehicle stopping at what must be Mr. Lewis's cabin.

"Mr. Lewis has a visitor."

Amy looked worried, "Fox?"

"No, I do not think it is Fox. Amy and Lin stay here. Scott and I will go find out."

Dan hopped out of his truck as he had been doing every three months for nearly 15 years, and he set the two boxes of supplies down on the porch of the cabin. His father heard the activity and came out the door.

He looked hesitant to speak to his son, and it was Dan who spoke first when he looked up and handed the envelope of money up to him.

"I put the receipt for the groceries in the envelope. Do you think this is going to be enough for summer?" Dan asked rather impersonally.

"No. I may need more," Lon replied.

Dan's eyes jerked up towards his father standing over him on the porch. Since he'd been getting his groceries and supplies his father always answered the question one way…"yep." He was startled that his dad had changed his standard answer.

Lon trying not to bother his son too much just said, "Got renters in the camp this summer?"

"What?" Dan responded his startled voice going up in pitch, "Since when?"

Dan and Lon had long ago had the argument about opening the camp again. Lon had insisted he wanted to be alone. Dan had insisted it was unhealthy. Dan even gone so far as to say he was afraid that his dad was suffering from something called agoraphobia, depression and panic attacks. Lon dismissed it all even as Dan had explained the symptoms, and Lon had recognized quite a few. It was a complete shock therefore that Dan would hear his father say he has renters.

"They came today. Nice bunch. A dad with some kids." Lon said trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing.

Dan was afraid to get too excited, that maybe things could change. He decided not to make too big a deal of it either.

"That's nice Dad. Are they staying long?"

"Three nights is all. Like I said, they seem real nice. I wanted to tell you because I let them use your cabin. You'll have to stay the night on the couch in here," Lon, motioned to his cabin.

Dad simply nodded and said that it was okay.

Then after a few minutes of awkward silence the men stated carrying the supplies into the house. Dan used that time to tell his dad about what Jose had told him about the working car abandoned at the junkyard. He noticed when he told his dad he seemed to be thinking about something and didn't find the story interesting at all. Giving up, Dan went back to helping his dad stock his shelves.

"What is the name of the family staying down at the 'rose cabin'?" Dan asked.

It wasn't until that moment that Lon thought about the fact that he'd never gotten a last name. Lon, thinking Dan would chastise him for not being more careful, decided to redirect the conversation.

"How are Drew and Ty? My grandsons must be getting big."

Dan immediately fell back into his bad mood. Lon noticed the proverbial shutters closing on Dan's countenance. Lon knew Dan was angry about his missing so much of the boys' lives because he would not travel…or even leave the woods. At times did wonder if there was something wrong. It was becoming harder and harder to carry on alone.

"I am sorry son…" then changing the subject back to his renters, "The one boy, Scott, reminds me a lot of you at his age. Do you remember building the 'rose cabin."

Dan half smiled at the memory and said with nostalgia in his voice, "I remember mom wanting the roses out front, to make it look more 'homey." Dan chuckled, "I gave up trying to convince her that people traveled here to get away from home. They wanted to get back to nature…not to fancy garden."

"But in the end she had her roses..." Lon said with a sense of melancholy.

Then in the middle, Dan had to ask, "Dad can't you go home with me for a visit. Just a few days. I could use your help with the boys."

His father went over and started to fidget with things on the pantry shelf and muttered, "nope…nope…maybe Christmas."

Dan wasn't surprised but there was no hiding the disappointment in his voice, "I figured. It is just…"

The phone rang.

Lon ran and answered it like he was fleeing an inquisition.

After a few minutes he came back to the pantry.

"Who was it Dad?"

Lon looked concerned, "It was Jose. That car came up on some sort of government list 'thing' when he called the cops. I guess the people who had it are wanted by some federal agency."

In the woods Mr. Lewis' cabin…

Paul and Scott saw and heard most of the conversation that had taken place between Lon and his son. Feeling that they were not in danger, They then slowly walked back to their cabin.

Paul glanced sideways at Scott. Maybe it was the chilly meeting between the Lewis men, but Paul felt the need to check and see that he and his son were still communicating.

"Are you okay?"

Scott had no idea what his dad meant, "Okay?"

"Just how are you? A lot has happened. You are my responsibility. You are what matters to me." Paul said with sincerity.

Scott understood his dad was just reminding him that he hadn't been lost in the crowd of their two new companions.

Scott smiled, "I am okay. I wonder how all of us are going to hide…but I had a strange thought this morning that maybe it is a good thing that they came to Earth."

Paul looked intrigued by his son's comment.

Scott continued, "I was thinking that…" Scott suddenly stopped, unsure of how his dad would take it if he told him how he felt. That he was feeling more alien than human.

"What Scott?" Paul asked trying to draw him out.

Scott stopped and looked at him. Taking a deep breath he blurted, "They are aliens, and so am I… I was thinking it's nice to have people who are like me and understand me…if that makes sense."

Paul thought over what Scott said, but then replied, "Yes, that make sense. I understand, but you are human too."

"Less and less with each passing day." Scott said to himself as he started to walk again.

Although Paul remained quiet, he thought about what his son said as he went to sleep that night. He had for some time felt he was becoming more and more human. Was it so strange that Scott was feeling more alien?

Palmetto Desert…

"Agent Fox," Agent Wylie said doing his best to get Fox's attention.

Fox, who had is head in a map and his hand on a phone, had been giving orders all afternoon. They had already been told to end the search. The FSA had called back almost all of their agents and all their helicopters. Fox still had a few men in the field and he was having them search every highway or back road for hundreds of miles. Currently he was as angry as a bear in a trap, but Wylie knew he'd want the news he just got out of Oregon.

"Agent Fox," he said again. When Fox ignored him he decided to just thrust the message into his hand and walk away. When he did he was ready for the explosion of energy that Fox gave off whenever they had a lead…and he wasn't disappointed.

"Wylie get a car! We have to get to Rosetta Springs! Move it!"

When they were in the car headed north, Fox was cursing the sheriff who had told them Forrester had gone south. On the car phone he ordered the local authority if Rosetta Springs to start searching the town for Paul and his offspring…he suggested they may have another person with them. He made it clear that no one was to approach Forrester…he would be there in a few hours. Then he ordered Wylie to speed all the way to the Oregon border.

"This is it Wylie. We will put an end to the invasion before any more of the aliens try to hide in out county."

"Yes sir." Wylie responded cautiously as he drove swiftly into the night.

When Scott had gone to sleep he was sure he'd been alone in bed. He had taken the bottom bunk of one set of beds, and his dad the bottom of the other set. Lin had decided to take the one above his dad's and Amy went to the top of his bunk bed.

It had taken him far too long to go to sleep as he thought about Amy sleeping right above him. He had lain awake for at least an hour thinking about her…how she seemed to be adapting better then Lin.

Lin had spent all evening reading his book and hardly talking. Amy had spent the evening asking questions about Scott's childhood…and his mom. She had asked about music, clothes, history, school, camping…and pretty much anything that came up in conversation. He'd even told her a ghost story that he learned from camping as a kid. She seemed eager to learn and absorb everything he had to say. Something about her unique blend of shyness and enthusiasm captivated Scott.

Scott also began to look at her as a person. She was pretty...not like supermodel…but adorable and wholesome. Her blue eyes seemed to mesmerize Scott if he let them…and couldn't help but notice she had curves. Scott tried not to think about the fact he seemed attracted, but he had reminded himself that she was going have to be like a sister. She was at least going to have to be a 'cousin,' to him if they were going to living in close proximity. It was settled in his mind that he wouldn't think about Amy in 'that way' again. He went to sleep congratulating himself on his maturity.

When he woke up the sun was just starting to come up over the camp ground. New day sun beams filtered through the dusty curtains on the front window. Scott had yet to open his eyes, but he instantly knew he was not alone in bed. Amy let out a soft sigh in her sleep and wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly maturity flew out the window and Scott's thoughts went to how she smelled, the feel of her skin on his, and how close their bodies were to each other. He suddenly felt incredibly warm. His body reacted and his brain panicked, but before he could do anything to change the situation, he looked up to see his dad looking down on them with alarm.

"Scott?!" Paul said astounded.

"I swear I didn't…I mean she did this all on her own…I just realized she was…Nothing happened…" Scott sputtered and tried to sit. It was difficult to do with so little room in the bed. He was against the wall and the bunk gave him little headroom. He felt ensnared by Amy's arms and legs. Scott started to nudge Amy to wake her up.

"Amy...wake up…Amy…!"

Amy slowly woke up and Scott could do little to extricate himself from the bed until she did wake up. Even then she seemed oblivious to the situation and didn't move.

Paul looked down and asked her calmly why she was in Scott's bed. She answered that Scott had told her a ghost story. When that didn't quite answer the question, Paul asked why a ghost story made her go to Scott's bed. She answered Scott had told her when he heard ghost stories he would climb into his foster mother's bed when he was scared.

"I was scared, so I went to Scott's bed. Is this wrong?" Amy asked Paul looking confused.

After a brief lesson in propriety, Amy got out of bed and seemed to understand that she could not climb into Scott's bed again. Paul decided had to have a talk with Amy about men and women at the next opportunity.

Scott excused himself quickly for the coldest shower he had ever taken in his life. He decided he would never ever see Amy as a 'sister' no matter how much he tried…but he'd better keep his distance to avoid a repeated reaction. He felt a little ashamed of himself. Amy needed a friend. Although Amy looked 18, she in reality she was much younger in her understanding of the world. She was an innocent. It was because of this innocence that Scott resolved to do everything he could do to protect her.

Amy excused herself at breakfast to walk around the cabin. She seemed unfazed by the morning's events. Scott still embarrassed, was afraid even to look up at anyone. The three men ate their oatmeal in silence.

When Scott did look up he saw his dad regarding him thoughtfully.

"I swear Dad. I never meant for her to get in bed with me," he said sincerely hoping his dad believed him. "I wouldn't hurt Amy that way."

"I know," Paul replied without reproach. He did not doubt Scott's sincerity. Paul, however, still looked at Scott contemplatively. Paul now understood that having Amy around may create a dynamic that Paul had not anticipated.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation and Paul's thoughts.

Paul went to the door and opened it to Mr. Lewis.

"Can I come in?" he asked seeming a little agitated.

"Of course," Paul replied.

Then without further discussion he turned to Paul and asked abruptly, "Is your last name Forrester and are you wanted by the law?"

Scott stood up and even Lin looked worried.

Paul had always tended to answer all questions honestly, and he did this time to Mr. Lewis, "Yes, and yes, Mr. Lewis,"

"For some reason I knew you'd tell me the truth if I'd asked. You aren't a kidnapper are you?" Lon asked looking at Scott and Lin.

"No."

"Then why did you abandon a car at my junkyard? Why are you wanted by some government Yo-Yo named Fox?"

Mr. Lewis's tone demanded the truth.

"I assure you Mr. Lewis we have committed no crime."

Mr. Lewis began to pace. Then he looked up and asked, "Then why is this Fox after you?"

Paul stood still looking calm and, answered "He is after us for what we are."

Lon stopped and looked at them, "What you are? Are you spies, escaped prisoners, aliens?" He chortled at his own sense of humor.

Scott had been frozen since Mr. Lewis had started talking; now he held his breath waiting for his dad's response.

"We are not spies and we have never been in prison."

Scott watched as Mr. Lewis suddenly understood what Paul said meant.

He looked nonplussed, "You saying your aliens?"

He backed away and moved towards the door. Scott had to figure that Mr. Lewis thought he was either in the presence of real aliens or insane people. He didn't blame him form trying to get away quickly.

Paul finally moved to reach out for Mr. Lewis not leave. Lewis pulled away in fear.

Paul suddenly lost his calm and pled, "Please Mr. Lewis. I need for you to understand." Paul walked over to Scott. "This is my son. His mother is human. He was born in your state of Wisconsin. The man named Fox has told me he wants to kill him, not for anything he has done, but because I am his father. That is why we are running from Fox. Would you not do the same?"

"Do you want to hurt people? " Mr. Lewis asked but it was clear he was listening and touched by Paul's supplication, but wanted to have the 'big picture'.

"No, I came to help my son find his mother. I came to find his mother because I love her."

Paul's words found their mark. Mr. Lewis seemed to relax. He looked at Lin and realized he had another question, "What about the other two?"

"They had an accident and crashed on your planet. They only want to learn and understand humans. The agent called Fox would kill them if he captures them. We have been trying to help them survive. If they choose, help them go home."

Mrs. Lewis stopped talking and just look intently at them, "How do I know all of this is true?"

"Well, it is the truth. I just hope you believe me." Paul said matter of fact.

Mr. Lewis ran his hand through his hair, sighed, and said, "God help me I do. I have seen lights in the sky…I never could explain. My Evelyn was a believer…she used to say 'Lon there are many things between heaven and earth that haven't been dreamed up in your philosophy' or something like that…She passed of the cancer fifteen years past. I know what it is like to be without the woman you love. I'll help you save your boy…if I can…don't like government yo-yos much anyway."

"How did you learn of us, Mr. Lewis?" Paul asked.

Scott noticed that Amy has returned and had been listening by the window. As she came in Lon jumped, but settled once she walked in and stood by Scott taking his hand. If Mr. Lewis hadn't been convinced, the fear on Amy's face would have convinced him that the group lived in fear.

Lon told Paul about his manager at the junkyard finding the car, and his calling the cops. He told him that Jose had called to tell him that the car license plates had come up flagged on the local sheriff's computer. Lon said he called the sheriff himself and Sheriff Woolworth had told him the car was linked to a man named Paul Forrester. He had also told Lon that he had to call in some federal agent named George Fox. Lon told Paul he had not mentioned to anyone that they were staying in the cabin.

"Thank you, Lon Lewis," Lin replied.

Paul, Amy and Scott agreed. Paul explained their original plan was to stay until they though Fox had called off the search. Now maybe it would be better to run.

"Naw! No one knows you are here except me and my son Dan. He's up at my cabin. I'll talk to Dan…," a look of concern passed over Lon's face, but he continued, "if this Fox comes sniffing around…well I haven't seen anyone." He smiled at his cleverness.

Scott squeezed Amy's hand and smiled too. She weakly smiled back.

"We will have our stuff ready just in case…and stay in the cabin. We do not want you to get into any trouble Mr. Lewis. We appreciate the risk you will be taking."

Mr. Lewis look contemplative and said with regret in his voice, "Spent the last 15 years afraid to set foot out of this woods…now may be it is about time I face some real danger rather than the stuff I have made up in my head."

To Paul, Lon's comments were enigmatical. He thought it best not to ask him to explain.

"I got to get back and explain some things to Dan...I promise to help Mr. Forrester. I'll call you on the CB if there is trouble…if Fox arrives I will give you a code…like 'the chickens need to stay put' or 'the chickens need to run'. Your 'the chickens.' Got it?"

"We are chickens." Paul said raising his eye brow. Then he nodded, "Yes, I understand. Thank you, Mr. Lewis." With that, Mr. Lewis left and hurried down the road.

Back at Lon's Cabin…

"Where did you go Dad? I got breakfast ready." Dan said bringing a plate to the table.

"Dan I need a favor."

Dan had been going back to the stove when he stopped and turned around.

"What sort of favor?" he asked looking at his father suspiciously.

Lon looked at his son not sure how Dan would react, but continued, "My renters…I need you to forget about them. Not tell anyone they are here."

Dan at once looked concerned, "What are you talking about? Want kind of people did you rent to...not criminals did you?"

"No Danny they've done nothing wrong. Like I told you is just a dad and some kids. He isn't a criminal."

"Because he said so…Dad you are too trusting," said Dan in irritation, "Criminals don't admit they are bad guys." Dan moved to reach for the phone. Lon was sure he was going to call the police.

"No! Danny he'll kill them!" Lon said pulling the phone away with the more passion than Lon had shown in years. Dan was taken aback. He put the phone down.

Lon suddenly welled up with grief, "Danny, you know me. I am afraid of everything…I don't trust anyone…but these folks need our help. That boy…that boy that looks like you… That Fed, he wants to kill him! He wants to kill that man's boy!"

Dan wasn't sure what to do. He had not seen his dad cry since his mother's funeral.

He came to his dad and put his hand on his shoulder. Then he said, "Okay Dad, tell me what the man told you."

Ten minutes later, Dan had heard it all and sat dumbstruck.

"Aliens," was all he could say, "…Aliens."

"You meet them Dan. You'll believe it. There is just something…" Lon said holding on to Dan's sleeve begging him to believe.

"Dad it is too fantastic…" Dan said getting up and walking around. In a way Dan wanted to believe. His father was actually sharing his emotions with him for the first time since his mothered had died. In some ways this was a breakthrough.

"Take me to meet the boy that looks like me…"

Scott and Paul had spent the time since Lon had left packing up. They both knew that even if Mr. Lewis kept Fox away for a while, eventually he find a way to search the camp.

After helping pack food supplies, Lin had gone back to reading Scott's book. He seemed transfixed by the story. Scott couldn't figure out how Lin could be so focused. It annoyed him. Paul had chastised Scott when he wanted to take the book away. Paul had told him it was a good thing for everyone to have something to calm their nerves. He also told him it only bothered him because he was so jumpy.

Paul straightened up the cabin. He said so no one would notice they had been there, but Scott thought he was doing the same as Lin…finding a distraction.

Scott couldn't figure what to do with himself, so he sat next to the CB. They had turned the volume up so as to hear any of Mr. Lewis's codes. It was as he was sitting there he saw Amy. She stood looking out the front windows at the roses. Scott watched her closely and could see her hands fidgeted nervously. As he dad made the beds, Scott walked over and grabbed her hand.

"It gets easier."

"So someday I will not be scared of Fox?" She asked still looking at the roses.

Scott shook his head, "No we'll always be scared of Fox. But you have only known the running. We do have times when we get to be normal. I go to school. Dad works. We make cookies and eat pizza," he said smiling at a memory. Then his face turned serious and he said, "You could go home if you wanted to Amy. Dad told me you could. Do you want to go back?"

"Tell me more about 'normal' Scott, "she said ignoring his question.

Scott wanted to get her to say she wasn't going back, but at that moment he looked and saw Lon coming down the path. Next to him was his son and if Scott were any judge of character, Dan Lewis was going to be a lot harder to convince.

"Dad, Mr. Lewis and his son are coming. It doesn't look good."

In minutes Dan entered the cabin behind his father.

Mr. Lewis pointed towards Paul and said, "This is Paul he is the dad. Over there is Lin. That there is Scott…he's the one I told you about." Lon motioned to Scott. Scott stood wondering how he'd become a topic of conversation. Lon then motioned to Amy and said, "That is Scott's girlfriend, Amy."

Scott thought to tell him that Amy wasn't his girlfriend, but considering she now clung to his arm, he decided it wasn't important.

Dan looked like he was trying to figure out a way to get started. Paul decided it would be best to make it easy for him and said, "Your father has told you who and what we are…"

Dan gave an uncomfortable laugh, "He said you were aliens…like from another word." In truth he had hoped it was all a joke, but no one laughed.

"We are aliens from another world…except for my son, Scott. He is like me and like you. Alien and human."

Dan was getting edgy. Thus all seemed too ridiculous, "How dare you! My father puts you up and you tell his this baloney. What are you really on the run from….bunko…theft?"

Paul remained patient, "No we are running to stay alive."

"…From some federal agent that wants to cut you up and put you under a microscope…yeah."

Dan paced the floor.

"Son, it is true." Lon said coming to his side.

Dan was angry now, "How do you know dad? Do you meet aliens all the time out here…make sense they do make better company than you son and grandchildren."

Paul had the feeling that Dan's words had nothing to do with them and he remembered they had sad similar words on the porch last night.

Lon looked startled, "I love you son, and Connie, and the kids!"

Dan looked even angrier, "Well if you did you'd know that I lost Connie two months ago!"

Lon looked horrified, "What?"

"She was killed in her car on her way home from work. Drunk driver. But you'd know that if you could come out of this infernal resort…'resort' that's rich. It is a blasted escape from reality…and here is the ultimate escape…a room full of aliens!"

Lon looked grieved, he tried to go over to his son, but Dan walked away. In a fit of anger Dan took his fist punched the window. All he could think of was destroying the cabin that he and his dad had built together. It just hurt to go on wishing for his father to be like he was before.

Everyone in the room jumped with the shattering impact. As Dan brought his hand back it was cut and bleeding.

Lon quickly went to him and said, "We gotta get you to a hospital son…this is bad."

With a voice that broke Lon's heart, Dan replied, "How Dad? How? You won't leave the camp. You haven't left it for 15 years…and I needed you more than this before."

Paul came over and said, "Let me see…"

Dan cringed in pain but held out his hand, now dripping with blood.

"What are you an alien Marcus Welby," he added sarcastically, but Paul ignored him. Taking out his sphere Paul held it and it began to glow. In front of Dan's eyes the wounds in his hand closed and the pain disappeared.

Dan's expression turned to shock. He quickly shifted his body to move away from Paul.

Lon looked in wonder and said, "See son…see."

Dan's eyes darted to each one in the cabin.

"It is true?"

Paul replied, "Yes."

"It is all true?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it…You aren't going to hurt us are you?" Dan asked suddenly.

"No, we only wish to live in peace. The man who is coming here will hurt us. He will hurt _my_ son."

Dan took a breath looked at his dad and then back to Paul, "Then I think we better find a place to hide you in case this Fox doesn't believe us when we tell him you're not here."

Lon smiled with pride, "Thata boy son…thata boy!"

By the time Dan and Lon returned to their cabin they had developed a plan. Dan soon left to go to the junkyard. Jose hadn't questioned him when he went to the back. In the back was a garage. Inside was a car covered with a tarp. Dan quickly pulled the tarp off to reveal an old car. Tan and nondescript it was perfect. Dan remembered riding it with his mother as a teenager. Dad had put it away after she died, but Dan frequently drove it when he came up to deliver supplies. He knew it was fully gassed and in good shape.

Driving it out of the junkyard Dan traveled until he came to a back road nearly obscured by overgrowth. He drove it up a slight hill to the bottom of a craggy bluff. Getting out he covered it with branches, and left feeling reasonably secure that no one could see it. Then he made a long walk back to the junkyard. As he expected Jose had gone home for the day. He then got into his red truck and made his way back towards the campground.

Lon in the meantime, took some of Dan's things down to the 'rose cabin.' The he came back and tried wait patiently. He knew he'd be hearing from the authorities soon. He wasn't disappointed. Woolworth called him about an hour after Dan had left.

He was on the CB only moments after hanging up the phone.

"Chickens…come in chickens…the fox is on his way. Be alert."

Paul, Scott, Amy, and Lin all grabbed their gear and hid in a group of dense bushes well behind the cabin. Paul looked at the map Dan had drawn him. If the plan didn't work, he was to take the group to a cave. Dan said he played in it as a kid. From there they were to wait until night and follow a creek that would eventually lead them to a car. They would then drive it away.

If it did work, they could stay in the cabin until Fox left the area…longer if they needed to…Paul hoped the plan would work.

Dan saw the car turn onto the long drive back to the camp. He followed behind and worked on his version of a non-suspicious face.

When he got out of his car, he let his dad 'introduce" him to FSA agent George Fox and an Agent Wylie.

"What can we help you with men?" Lon asked casually. Dan was impressed with his dad's acting.

Fox held out a picture, "We are looking for this individual."

Lon saw that it was picture of Paul. Fox then showed it to Dan.

Lon shrugged his shoulders, "Haven't seen him. Why, what has he done?"

"I can't tell you. Confidential government matter."

Lon pretended to be impressed.

The he showed them another picture. "How about this boy?"

"Nope…Sorry Agent Fox."

Fox looked around he could see the cabins though the trees.

"How many people do you have staying here now?"

Lon replied. "None, except my son here. The resort's been closed for a long while."

Fox still looked around as he continued, "Any activity around your cabins...break ins…strange noises…"

"No. My son put a rock through a cabin window, "Lon said chuckling, "but I don't think that counts."

Fox smiled, but in a way that seemed artificial. He then looked at Lon and asked if he could look around.

Lon smiled, "Sure…just stick to the path. Had trouble with snakes recently…so I's stay out of the grass. Dan you show the cabins."

With that, Dan motioned for them to follow. As they went, Fox stopped at every cabin. He checked to make sure that each one was locked. He then had Dan unlock everyone. Not leaving until he had inspected all the windows and looked over the fireplaces and door. Only when satisfied did he move on.

Eventually he made his way to the 'rose cabin.'

In the bushes, Amy grasped Scott's arm. Scott wondered if he had given her this fear. His dad and Lin remained 'alien zen' as always, but not Amy. Dad had said that when he had made contact with Lin and Amy, they had used his brain to help them understand the Earth. Scott wondered if somehow Amy had found his fears and absorbed them into her personality. Once again he vowed to himself that he'd protect her.

Then they heard Fox speak…even Scott had chills down his spine. He put his arm around Amy.

"This cabin looks like someone is using it."

Dan replied, "I am. I am staying here until I go back home to San Diego."

Fox noticed the broken window, "The one with the rock?"

Dan looked appropriately embarrassed, but did not comment.

Fox proceeded to walk into the cabin. Dan's things had been put in place. His slippers sat next to the bed, comb and toiletries by the sink, a coffee cup on the counter….

Dan thought it looked convincing. Fox walked around the room as he had every other cabin. Dan did his best to remain calm, all the while nearly shaking like a leaf inside. Fox randomly picked up things and looked at them. He looked at the mug by the counter, the fireplace poker, and a book on the top bunk of Dan's bed.

Abruptly he stopped and smiled, "Looks like everything is secure Mr. Lewis. If I were you I'd lock all the doors tonight. Forrester is extremely dangerous."

Dan nodded and then followed the two men all the way up to his dad's cabin.

"Everything alright Dan?" Lon asked.

Fox answered, "Everything looks fine Mr. Lewis. Can't be too sure. I told your son to make sure everything was locked up just in case. Looks like we are done here." Then he motioned for Wylie to get in the car.

"Goodbye gentleman, thank you for your help." Fox and Wylie got in the car and drove toward the highway.

Lon and Dan waited until the car was out of sight and after a few minutes walked down the road to give Paul the 'all clear.'

Soon they were all in the cabin. They all looked relieved that it went well. Dan had to sit down.

He let out a nervous laugh, "That guy was more serpent-like than anyone I have ever known, and I am a lawyer! He looked at everything. I thought he was taking inventory. I was so glad when he looked at the book and gave up. I was afraid next he was going to end up looking through my suitcase!"

Scott suddenly felt his stomach drop. Panicked, he blurted, "What book…what book did he look at!?"

Dan pointed to the bunk, "That one. What is the big deal?"

Scott rushed over to the bunk. It was just as he had feared. Lin must have left it by accident. It was his copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_.

He held open the inside cover for everyone to see. Written in black marker it read: Property of Scott Hayden.

"He's on to us," Paul replied.

Suddenly there was a rush of activity. Paul ordered Scott, Amy, and Lin out the back window. Scott went first, and helped Amy down. He sent her right away to hide in the bushes. Lin insisted Paul go next…When Paul got outside Lin handed him the bags. Suddenly, there was a crash through the door.

Fox rushed into the cabin. When Fox raised his gun Lin went for his sphere, the only way to protect himself and the others.

Wylie, who had come up behind became spooked. Then in one movement the gun fired.

The room seemed to shake when the gun went off. Lin's body lurched forward. Paul could see immediately that Lin was dead. Blood ran from the hole in the back of his head. His body fell to the floor with a thud. Scott pushed against Paul to try to get back to help Lin, but Paul stopped him. Then with desperation he told Scott to run. Scott hesitated and Paul grabbed his lapel and pulled him bodily into the woods. As soon as he saw Amy, Scott became self-propelled. Scott grabbed her hand. All he could think about was protecting her…visions of Lin falling replayed over and over in his head. His heart beat so loudly in his head that he couldn't hear if Fox was following them. All he could do was run. He wasn't sure what direction they were going, but held onto Amy and followed his dad.

Soon they were at the cave. Scott would have missed it if Paul had not pulled back a tree branch to reveal its narrow entrance. Paul pushed the two inside and came in behind. There was only room to sit. Other than their breathing hard from running they made no sound. Even that soon became quiet. They could hear Fox barking at Wylie. It was getting dark and Paul was glad. He knew Fox would never see the entrance in the dark.

Scott put his arms around Amy and she clung to him. Her head rested against his chest. They could not make out what Fox said to Wylie and soon enough the voices receded back the way they had come.

The three sat unmoving until it became dark. Then Paul put his head out of the cave to look around. The moon was bright, which both pleased and worried Paul. They would not have to use the flashlights, but if Fox or his men were lurking in the shadows they could more easily be seen. Paul knew they must go now. He knew Fox must be calling up more agents to look for them.

Not being able to see Scott and Amy to motion them onward, he instead whispered, "Let's go."

Soon they found the creek and followed it. It was a long walk until they came to the tree stump that marked the place to begin looking for the car. Thankfully it didn't take long before they found it. Paul and Scott cleared the branches. Then the three tossed their bags into the back seat. Amy climbed in the back seat as well. Paul and Scott got in the front. Closing the door carefully, Paul then started the car and went as quickly as the dirt road allowed.

They made the highway in minutes. They stayed quiet until the turned on to an exit heading for Portland.

Then Scott rocked with emotion cried out, "Dad, They killed him!…They killed him…Lin…we have to go back!"

Paul sounded calmer than he felt said flatly, "No. He is dead. We can do nothing."

Scott began to argue, "But our spheres…we can heal him…we have to go back!"

"Scott, we cannot. The brain is complex. I'd be unable to heal it." Paul replied. He couldn't bring himself to say that Lin's face and brain were destroyed by the bullet.

Paul could hear Amy weeping in the back seat quietly. Scott shook with sobs in the front. There was nothing that could be done. His own heart ached in a way he had never felt before, but he kept going.

The Outskirts of Portland…

It was still dark when they came into Portland. Scott and Amy had fallen asleep, emotionally exhausted. Paul pulled onto the parking lot of a 24 hour restaurant. He sat and watched the people inside through the large front windows. Soon he too nodded off…

Portland…

The morning sun warmed up the car. Paul awoke and looked around. He looked at Scott and turned to look at Amy. Their faces red and swollen form their tears. He tried to think of a plan, but had none. Deciding the best thing would be to find a place to stay. He spotted a newspaper stand and got out to buy a paper. When he returned he looked in the classifieds until he found what he'd wanted. In this case it was a furnished two room apartment for rent on a month to month basis.

Starting the car, Scott began to stir…

"Dad?" he asked quietly, "Where are we?"

"Portland. I looked in a newspaper and found an apartment. We will go there now."

Scott said nothing. He looked around. His eyes glassy, he looked like the world seemed unreal this morning.

Paul reached over and pulled Scott into a hug.

"I am sorry Scott. I am sorry that my being what I am means you have to go through all this."

Scott hugged him back and then sat up.

"It isn't your fault…it is Fox's fault. People like him," Scott said with anger in his voice.

Paul understood the anger, but was sad to see it in his son.

Scott turned to see Amy still sleeping in the back seat. He was glad she was resting. Somewhere inside of him he felt attached to her in a way he couldn't explain. He looked at Amy with a passionate resolve. What happened to Lin would never happen again. His dad never could do anyone any harm. That was the nature of the alien. Fox may be hunting Scott because he was alien, but he suddenly became more human then he'd felt in months. If Fox ever tried to hurt Amy or his dad… he'd kill him.

Scott said seriously, "She is what matters now. We have to keep her safe... I am glad she didn't see it."

Paul nodded, started the car, and headed toward the center of town to ask for directions.

One month later… San Diego, California…

"Okay, I understand that your favorite color is now purple, but you seriously would get a purple car?" Scott said laughing.

"Yes," said Amy from the back seat…Laughing she added, "I do like this car though. Yellow is pretty, too."

Scott chuckled again, "Look out Dad, I have feeling we are in for another change in her favorite color."

Amy laughed again. Amy had been busy over the last discovering the 'normal' world that Scott had told her about.

Her most recent interests had been colors and foods, with her favorites changing almost daily. Who could blame her, after all they had been through Paul had thought they all needed to take joy in the ordinary.

They had all spent the last month working, and trying to recover. Paul had worked at a mall portrait studio, Scott in the mall's loading dock, and even Amy had tried her hand successfully in gift wrapping. They had been busy and it had helped. They had no close calls with Fox, but moved on because of a job assignment from Liz Baines.

They had stashed the car from the Lewis's in a garage in Portland, and as soon as they could they hoped to let Lon know where to find it. They all had hoped that Dan and Lon were okay. As much as it hurt to be without Lin, it was also a concern that Fox may have taking his anger out on the Lewis men.

Now they drove down to San Diego in their newly purchased yellow car…

Liz Baines had given them an address, and after consulting a phone book street map, they pulled into the driveway of a nice sized two story home in the San Diego suburbs.

Paul had been told he was to be taking a special family picture for a very generous fee…they wanted the best. Taking his camera, Paul and his 'team' as he'd come to call them went to the door and knocked.

When it opened they were face to face with Dan Lewis.

"Dan Lewis!" Paul said surprised. "How are you here?"

Dan's face was all smiles and he held out his hand in a hearty handshake.

"This is my home. It is good to see you Paul…Scott and Amy! Come in."

They entered and saw across the living room floor… couch cushions strewed about, blankets draped like tents on chairs, and stuffed toys scattered around the room. Two small boys were giggling, and out from under one of the 'tents' popped Lon Lewis making monster sounds to the delight of his grandsons.

Upon seeing Paul, he pulled himself off the floor and came over delighted.

Scott was amazed, "Mr. Lewis you left the campground!"

Dan beamed at his dad and said, "My Dad has made great progress in a short period of time. Even his doctor says he is doing fantastically well. Right now the resort is up for sale. He has moved in to help me out."

"I decided if my Evelyn was still here she'd not be in the woods, she'd be with these grandkids," Lon said, "…and I should be here too. It has been hard to work at my problems… I take it day by day. Besides, there is something about facing real fear that makes the fears you make in your mind seem less scary. And I have a forgiving son who helps me every day." Lon looked at his son proudly.

The Paul had to ask, "I must ask, did our presence bring you any difficulty with Agent Fox."

Lon made a sour face and then looked angry and said, "Agent Fox is the devil that is for sure…what they did to that boy… I am sorry beyond words. They took his body in one of those helicopters they brought in before they left…I cursed Fox that day, I promise you…I curse that devil." Lon could see the distress on the faces of Amy and Scott so he redirected his comments. "He gave you chase…he and that Agent Wylie… then returned after a half hour and started ordering us about. Good news was he didn't seem to know about Scott's girl. He came back just yelling about 'Forrester and his offspring.' Devil!...We just kept telling him we had no idea you two were there until we found you after he'd gone. I didn't give a damn if he believed us. I knew he had no proof, and I have a crackerjack lawyer for a son…so he had to stew. He had the sheriff and his boys out in a half hour from the time he called them combing through the woods…a whole mess of government types a couple hours after that."

Dan picked up the story from there, "They kept us up in the cabin, but we realized quickly that you must have successfully used our back up plan. Especially because Agent Fox came back and yelled at us some more about which way you went. Boy was he mad! I was called into the sheriff's office for a taped interview the next day, but having no real information, he couldn't do a thing and let me go. They interviewed Dad at the cabin. The fact that Dad had his problem made him virtually untouchable for any crime…Fox would have looked a fool. I get the feeling Fox gave up. He was out of town by the end of the week… We didn't know how to contact you three and see if you had even made it until we got a phone call from a Liz Baines. I guess you left are number as a contact number that first day. It took us a while to convince her we were the 'good guys,' but she agreed to set up this little meeting."

Paul replied, "I am glad she did. We are grateful to you for our escape. We need to thank you again for the use of the car. I know it was your wife's Mr. Lewis. We placed at Eagan's Garage in Portland."

"We're glad you are alright; don't worry about the car... There is something else I need to give you back. I can guess what you must have been through…losing your friend…' Dan said suddenly becoming somber. He then moved into the other room and came out with a box.

"When Fox went after you, I took these. I thought it was important to keep them from him." Dan said opening the box and passing it to Paul. Inside the box were Lin's sphere, his wallet, and the copy of A Tale of Two Cities.

Dan continued, "I put them under a rock…and played dumb when he couldn't find them."

Paul was grateful and thanked Dan and Lon.

"I'd be damn if we'd give that devil any advantage. I hope you know you have friends here in San Diego. Somehow I think it we that owe you…gave us a kick to the pants so to speak. Seeing you and your son reminded us of our relationship. So if you ever need a lawyer, or money, or anything…we are here." Dan said sincerely.

"Thank you Dan Lewis and Lon Lewis….but we are alive today because of you. You remind us that all humans are not like Fox. People like you are the hope. Our children are the hope that our kind and humans can learn from each other and find peace."

Then Lon took a cheerier tone, "Now Mr. Forrester we were promised a family picture. I hope you have one of those tripods things, 'cause you and your Scott and Amy are going to be in our picture!"

Paul looked at Scott and Amy, they _had_ started to become a sort of family now. While it would always be tinged with sadness at the missing members, Paul was thankful that they had each other. He was thankful that there _was_ goodness in the world in all the men and women that had helped them. Once again he could see hope in the faces of Lon, Dan, Amy and especially his son.

Washington, D.C.

George Fox had lost all patience for the autopsy reports had yet to arrive at his office. For the first time he had proof. He'd be damned if he wait one more minute to take his chance to wave the report in the face of the doubters. Now the constantly frustrated agent had become Dr. Ed Hind's problem. Fox was not helicoptering around the government pathologist's autopsy table.

"What have you found doctor?

"What have I found?" he repeated, annoyed by Fox's buzzing about, "I have found, two lungs, kidneys, a bladder, heart…skin…muscle…"

"I mean what unusual things have you found in the alien…" Fox said aggravated. Why didn't everyone understand the importance of this acquisition?

Foxed demanded again, "What did you find doctor!"

Hind stopped and looked at him said flatly, "Nothing."

Fox stopped stunned, "Nothing?"

"Yes Agent Fox. Nothing. He has no scales, no antennae, and no small little green men with remote controls inside of him. This by all appearances is a young human man of about 18 or 19 years of age. He is perfect….except for his face being blasted and the hole in his head. Like I said he is perfect. Of course, that perhaps _is _something. He doesn't have a signs of an injury, sickness, or ever having a disease. He is lungs have seen no damage, his heart looks newly minted, and his liver has never seen a drink. He is a perfect specimen. Anything beyond that will require penitent microscopic study…which I can't do with you hanging around."

"So he looks human?" Fax replied finding it hard to believe.

"Yes agent Fox," Hind responded losing patience. "Of course maybe the 'alien part was the part Wylie basted out of him. Right now you need to leave me alone so I can find your alien. Because if I don't the powers that be are going to say that you and that idiot associate of yours went up and shot an innocent teenager…they may even start to wonder if your story of Paul Forrester isn't a pile of bunk…so leave Agent Fox! Leave so your case doesn't leave you." With his final words Dr. Hind pushed George Fox out the door and shut it.

A flare of emotion lit in Fox's mind even more hotly determined than ever before. He had come too far to turn back now. He'd get his proof if he had to bring alien body after body to find it. And if the aliens gave up no evidence in their cells, he'd find the hybrid offspring. There had to be something in Scott Hayden's DNA. He ginned with new found optimism. He always had the offspring to consider. He held onto that hope and returned to his office.

-The End-

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

The story's only inspiration was the television series, _Starman_, that aired in 1986. There may be contradictions with the film, so please forgive any you may find.


End file.
